Reverse
by Wxnderland
Summary: Nakamori Aoko decided that it was high time someone bought that arrogant thief some just deserts. Stumbling across a flier of a famous well known detective Kudo Shinichi, Aoko decides to asks for his help. it was then however, she questioned his sanity when a first grader came knocking on her door one sunday morning. Major Aoko&Kaito, Shinran, slight Kazuha&Heiji
1. Chapter 1

Reverse

**A/N: YASSS. NEW STORIES**

**Akane: Omg here we go -.-**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**Pairings: Kaito&amp;Aoko, Shinichi&amp;Ran, minor Heiji&amp;Kazuha **

**Rating: T for swearing**

**::::::**

Patience wasn't really something Nakamori Aoko valued, neither was tolerance, so when she would feel elbowed in the ribs or have her feet being stepped on continuously she could automatically feel her patience wearing thin.

It didn't help that there was a constant chant of 'Kid' in the background either

Damn. Things were really not going her way

Grunting, the brunette begrudgingly let go of her 'GO TO HELL KID' poster she had spent hours on the night before, it was creased and ripped from the damned audience anyway.

It was frustrating really, being the only anti-kid fan out there, everyone else was practically wrapped around his finger.

Aoko scoffed, rolling her eyes and shoving herself through the crowd, trying to find an exit from the sea of overly obsessed kid fans.

Something had to be done, the absurd thing had to be stopped.

Now, Aoko didn't necessarily despise the phantom thief, but that didn't mean she liked him either. But what she really hated was his arrogance and constant prancing around people's property as if he owned the place.

Well, he was going to get his just deserts whether he liked it or not.

A smirk was now placed on the young brunette's face, an aura of confidence and determination already forming.

However, a sudden thought seemed to occur to her. She had heard that Kid had often dressed up as herself in order to get in and out the building without any issues- being the inspector's daughter had its perks. However that stupid thief had also gotten her made banned from entering heists for a while.

Well that had turned her mood sour fast

How was she supposed to teach Kid a lesson when she wasn't even allowed to enter the premises? Granted, she could stay outside but that was where all the brain washed kid fans where.

Aoko scowled, her mind whirling, she would need help.

Kaito was the first to come to mind- but he idolized kid, always grinning like an idiot whenever her father had lost at a heist. There was no way in hell he would help her

There was Hakuba, but the phantom thief somehow always seemed to know just what he was up too.

She mentally crossed the two off of her list

Akako-san was much too self-centred, besides, what could she possibly gain from coming to a Kaito kid heist?

She crossed her off the list too

Keiko was a possibility, but the girl was much too sweet for something like this.

Shit. She needed someone smart- someone who had a sense of justice, someone who also felt that Kaito kid had the biggest damn ego known to man.

The brunette's mind had yet to stop whirling. Did someone like that even exist?

It was then when she found herself walking into a pole

Groaning, she raised her palm to nurse her poor nose. Opening her eyes to glare at the culprit only to blink in surprise.

"Kudo Shinichi high school detective?" she mumbled, ripping the worn out piece of paper off of the pole.

Cobalt eyes began analysing the paper, it looked like it had been there for an awful long time.

"Maybe this guy..." she found herself muttering "maybe this guy would help me?"

Biting her lip, she was hesitant on what to do. What if someone later on needed it?

Still cautious, she bought out her cell phone, eyes going from the paper to her phone as she entered the number onto her phone, she then saved the number as 'Kudo Shinichi' and then carefully placed the flier back where she had found it.

Would he really be able to help her?

**:::::::**

Aoko turned on her laptop, hurriedly finding the search bar. She felt so…stalker-ish. But she had to see for herself whether or not this was some stupid hoax.

She was half surprised to find out that it in fact wasn't

It looked to be that he was exceptionally well known, Aoko hummed in delight. It seemed that not one review for the clients he had were bad.

It was then she decided that she would call this guy.

Aoko gulped, somewhat annoyed with herself for suddenly becoming cowardly as she stared down at her cell phone, his contact name stared back at her, mockingly.

_What? Not going to do it? _

The brunette blinked looking around before blinking. Shit. It was her conscious.

"I…I don't know if I should"

_Are you an idiot? This is Kaito Kid we're talking about! The same thief who always makes fun of your dad!_

She then groaned, cursing her conscious before closing her eyes tightly and allowing her thumb to rest on the call button.

Crap

Oh well. No backing out now.

It had taken around nine long rings before the phone was answered.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

Aoko gulped before responding "Uh…Hi?" she then mentally cursed herself for sounding so damn unsure.

"Is this-"she then squinted at his name on google search "Kudo Shinichi?" She could only pray that she had pronounced it correctly

The other line was quiet for a few moments before the voice on the other end piped up "Who wants to know?"

Aoko then blinked "Oh! I'm Nakamori Aoko!" she spoke rather fast

"Nakamori…" He muttered

"You might have heard of my dad, if that helps. He's an inspector" she offered, lamely. Gods this was embarrassing.

"Oh! Nakamori-Keibu!" he made a sound of realisation

"So um…Is this Kudo Shinichi? Because this is going to be seriously awkward if it's not" she said

The other end then chuckled, and Aoko could feel the relief practically wash over her when he replied with a "Yeah, it is"

"Oh good! Cause I saw a flier on a pole and it was seriously worn out so I was pretty scared that I called some random stranger!" she spoke

"Wait, there are still fliers out there?" he practically yelped

"….Yeah?" she stretched out, "Um- Kudo-san, are you retired?" she asked, attempting to mask her disappointment "If you are, it's cool. I'll stop bothering you-"

"No!" he practically yelled into the phone, causing her to wince. He quickly apologized "Look...Nakamori-san was it? I'm not really retired but…I'm in a position where I can't really come in person to help you at the moment."

Aoko then blinked "Oh…"

"But I know someone who can!" He quickly stated, causing her eyes to widen slightly "Really? You'll actually help me?"

"Yeah" and she was positive her beaming was even getting to him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She squealed out before blinking "Wait…Kudo-kun, you don't even know what I need help with"

There was a pause "Oh. Right- what do you need?"

"It's…kind of complicated" she was now resting her back against the wall.

"Hit me" he responded almost immediately

"Alright…well, it's about Kaito kid"

**::::::**

Three words seemed to perfectly sum up her morning so far

What

The

Hell

To say the least, this wasn't exactly how she was expecting to be woken up on a Sunday morning.

Nakamori Aoko stood, her front door left wide open as she stared down towards a child who barely looked like he past the age of seven.

He stared up at her with wide innocent eyes behind rather large, round glasses.

"Um." Aoko blinked a few times, not sure how to address the situation.

She was in Pikachu pyjamas for Christ's sake!

The bunny slippers didn't help the situation either.

"So…Who are you?" she asked, after the rather long awkward silence

He then beamed up to her "I'm Edogawa Conan! Shinichi-Nissan sent me, you must be Aoko-neechan right?"

It was right then where she found herself questioning the sanity of the so called detective god of the east Kudo Shinichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well I'm early. I update late, I'M SORRY LOL**

**Anyway, welcome to chapter two, yatta, yatta all that jazz**

**Enjoy!**

**:::::::**

To say the situation was awkward was an understatement

Aoko found herself playing with the hem of her pyjama shirt, mind whirling to find a solution to end the dreaded discomfort.

"So…what grade are you in?" she started off lamely and immediately cursed herself. Why was it always her who got into these damned situations!

The young boy sitting beside her, a cup of cola in hand seemed to look completely calm "First grade" he grinned

Damn it

How was it possible a first grader could be so calm and collected while she was having trouble starting a conversation? The brunette cursed her lack of social skills.

Aoko hummed before turning around to face him "Conan-kun right?" she waited for him to nod in approval "And you said…Shinichi-Nissan" she gestured with hand quotes "sent you?"

He stared at her with such huge innocent eyes that she swore she could feel her heart melt…even if he did look pretty amused with her gestures. "Yeah, you're his client right?"

The brunette just stared at him "But Conan-kun…you're like eight"

"Six"

Her Jaw dropped "even worse!"

And then he just had to pout at her, with his damn puppy dog eyes "B-But…Shinichi-Nissan said I could!"

Holy shit

Why

The child was doing this on purpose damn it!

"Alright, Alright You can come!" she gave in, "Why the hell do you have to be so darn cute?" she pouted and he sweat dropped, red dusting his cheeks

"But, Conan-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Aoko now her arms wrapped around her legs on the couch, hugging her knees close "You are sure that Kudo-kun isn't crazy?"

Her comment had caused him to fall flat on his face

**:::::::**

This was insane

Totally insane

She had trusted a child who wasn't even 4ft tall to help out with her Kaito Kid problems.

Aoko groaned, rubbing her temples. At least Kid's heists were never dangerous.

Sitting down at her desk Aoko noticed that there were very few students in, raising an eyebrow she glanced around. Maybe she was just really early?

The brunette shrugged it off before pulling out her smart phone,

_**To: Kudo Shinichi**_

_**From: Nakamori Aoko**_

_**Subject: You're nuts**_

_**WHAT KIND OF GUARDIAN ARE YOU?!**_

Aoko huffed, she was going to scold this idiot detective if it was the last thing she did!

_**To: Nakamori Aoko**_

_**From: Kudo Shinichi**_

_**Subject: RE: You're nuts**_

_**I'm a totally normal guardian thank you very much**_

She gawked, he was totally insane!

_**Aoko: You're trusting a six year old **_

_**Shinichi: He's a pretty smart six year old**_

_**Aoko: This isn't a prank right? Cause it's pretty bad if it is**_

_**Shinichi: I swear to the almighty himself that this isn't a prank**_

_**Aoko: Alright, alright. But it was so awkward! It would've been nice to receive a warning that a first grader would knock on your door about a case at such an ungodly hour!**_

_**Shinichi: ….Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I should've probably warned you**_

_**Aoko: probably?**_

_**Shinichi: Anyway what did you tell him?**_

_**Aoko: You suck at changing the subject. I…agreed. He was just so freaking cute! How the hell was I supposed to say no to that face?**_

He took a while to respond for that one

_**Shinichi: So…Puppy dog eyes?**_

_**Aoko: Alright, yes! Come on Kudo-kun, he's like six! Who could say no to a six year old?**_

_**Shinichi: Stop calling me 'Kudo-kun' it's weird if we're joking around like this.**_

_**Aoko: Then you stop calling me 'Nakamori-san' Aoko is fine!**_

"-ko, Aoko, Hey, Aoko!"

Aoko gasped, her head shot up and stared towards the source of the voice with wide eyes "Wha- Kaito!"

The teen in front of her frowned, arms crossed. "Seriously Aoko, how rude can you get?"

The brunette scowled "I was busy you asshat, I didn't hear you"

He snorted "Yeah, I can see that"

Well sheesh, what was he so mad about?

Aoko's scowl disappeared "So what did you need?"

"Is it that strange that I want to have a normal conversation with my best friend?"

"…Probably not" She gave him a sheepish smile causing him to roll his eyes before awkwardly turning away "…Anyway who were you texting?"

"A friend, why?" she raised an eyebrow towards him as he pulled out a chair and sat beside her, resting his elbow on her desk with his chin on his palm.

"No reason," he shrugged, nonchalantly "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe" Aoko looked thoughtful "Hey Kaito, you keep up with all those tabloids and stuff right?"

"…Yeah?" he answered, stretching out the word, unscrewing the lid of a bottle of water and proceeding to chug most of its contents down.

"Ever heard of Kudo Shinichi?"

Kaito then chocked on his water

**:::::::**

Aoko's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, she had been dying to out of class as soon as possible, especially since she was going to be meeting up with Conan-kun later today.

She decided to take him out for ice cream while planning…kids liked ice cream right?

The brunette groaned, she was sure her sanity was slowly slipping away with allowing a child to help her out. Maybe Kudo was an ass and just dropped the child on her to babysit.

…That was a possibility. But he had sounded so serious on the phone! Aoko shrugged it off as she leaned her back against the side of the shoe lockers.

Seriously, what was taking Kaito so damn long?

As if he had heard her mental cries she had received a text from the magician himself.

**Kaito: Can't walk home with you today, Got to go help Ji-chan with something! I'll make up for it later, so don't come killing me with your broom of doom in the middle of the night!**

Aoko frowned, but let it go as she placed her phone into her skirt pocket, she adjusted her hold on her school bag before leaving, over the past year she had grown used to Kaito's constant random absences.

Maybe he had a secret girlfriend? Aoko snorted, dismissing the thought almost immediately. She was sure she could get Conan-Kun or Shinichi to figure out what was going on with him. Aoko snickered to herself, imagining the two in some sort of cliché camouflage getup with binoculars hiding in bushes.

Aoko Yawned, deciding to hurry home and change. She didn't want to meet up with Conan-Kun in her uniform. Her dad wasn't coming home until late anyway, she could fix up a quick meal for him and store it in the fridge with a cute note. She giggled at the thought, her dad was always working hard, so she would just have to do the same!

**::::::**

Aoko hummed, exiting her house, determined to make progress with Conan-kun, she had to make up for the awkwardness she had displayed from yesterday morning. She just had to redeem herself! Especially since she was wearing bunny slippers.

Curse her love for all cute things. She prayed that she didn't look like too much of a loser in front of a six year old. That would just be embarrassing.

She had always been jealous of Kaito's natural talent with kids, he seemed to calm them down with ease and always bring smiles to their faces.

But then again Kaito's always been good with just people in general. Hell, he could even get her dad to enjoy his presence.

Her dad

Aoko subconsciously pouted, she was just an awkward person to be around, kids, adults, teens, anyone. She got flustered easily and stuttered her words out. It had been a miracle itself that Kaito had stayed with her for so long.

Aoko played with a strand of her hair as she waited outside the ice cream parlour, thankful for the earbuds in her ears or else she would've passed out from sheer boredom. She kept the volume low to hear her surroundings, or if someone decided to call out to her.

The brunette sighed softly, she had a birthday party with friends a while back, but they were just people who she socialised with in school, she couldn't really remember a time where they all hanged out together before outside of school and parties.

She had also thrown a Christmas party, but those were just with her classmates.

She supposed that she was close friends with Keiko, Akako probably just tolerated her because she was friends with Kaito and Hakuba was her friend.

So who was her best friend?

Kaito? Maybe

But it had to work both ways, so if she wasn't Kaito's best friend then she supposed she didn't have one.

….Curses

Aoko shrugged it off, it was either Keiko or Kaito.

"Aoko-neechan!" the brunette quickly came back to earth and looked down towards the young boy who was tugging at her leg.

She stared

He stared and tilted his head to the side

Aoko continued to stare and tilted her own head to the side

He raised an eyebrow with curiosity

She raised her own eyebrow before blinking. "Damn! I lost" Aoko whined, stomping her foot causing Conan to burst into laughter.

"You're funny Aoko-neechan" he grinned

The brunette ceased her whining almost immediately "Wait seriously? You think I'm funny?" Aoko gawked "I practically reek of awkwardness!"

The young boy shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, when we first met, but now you're all used to me" he gave a toothy smile causing Aoko to stare for a few seconds.

"Or cause' I was totally unprepared when a certain someone woke me up one Sunday morning" she pointed out causing him to scratch the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Aoko-neechan!" he cried, bowing to show respect causing Aoko to squeal

His head shot up "What?!" he looked around hastily not expecting to be lifted from the ground.

"You're so freaking adorable! I'm buying you whatever ice cream and toppings you want okay? As many scooping's and servings as your heart desires!" Aoko suddenly announced

Conan sweat dropped before blinking "As many as I want?" he asked, turning towards her with huge innocent eyes

"As many as you want!" she chirped

Conan grinned, he hadn't eaten since lunch and the sound of the dessert sounded luxurious to him, besides, he needed to play the role of a child and what better way than with ice cream?

"Lead the way Aoko-neechan!"

"Of course! We still need to discuss things about my case too though okay?"

Crap. That was the whole reason they had decided to meet up in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three and whatnot 8'D **

**:::::**

Nakamori Aoko was pleasantly surprised with the way things were going, Shinichi hadn't lied about Conan-kun's skills. It somewhat worried her that such a young boy knew so much more than what he let on. It shouldn't really be that surprising though, considering how her father had mentioned him almost always tagging along with Detective Mori, Conan probably just picked up on a lot. He was also supposedly related to Kudo Shinichi.

Aoko pulled her school socks on, before walking past a mirror, however her reflection caused her to walk backwards, and the sight made her grimace.

She looked like a zombie

Aoko groaned, stomping upstairs to grab her concealer, she had been so excited to commence operation Stop-kid-from-his-constant-prancing-around-like-king-midas-and-give-him-a-damn-reality-check that she hadn't managed to sleep a wink! But could you blame her? Shinichi had told her that he would be about to come help her out after school today!

She would finally be able to meet the crazy lunatic who sent a first grader to her door in person!

She grinned in triumph as she put down her make up brushes.

She looked so much better

With that Aoko ran down stairs and grabbed her school bag, rushing to put her shoes on.

The only downside was that Conan-kun wouldn't be able to make it. Aoko pouted, apparently he wasn't feeling well.

Aoko paused for a moment, her pout now turning into a frown. What if he was sick from the overdose of ice cream the two had? She had spoiled the child after all.

…crap. That meant she was part responsible.

Glancing towards the kitchen Aoko sighed and made her decision.

**::::::**

"Hey Aoko, what's with the face paint?"

"How come you took so long to get here?"

"What's with that bag full of ingredients? Are you going to make me a bento? Aw Aoko you shouldn't have!"

_SMACK!_

And there went Aoko's patience "Damn it Kaito!"

The teacher felt herself sweat drop as the familiar scene played out, amusing the rest of the class.

Would it kill them to stay behaved for just a day? A day for Christ's sake!

"BAKAITO!"

Aoko growled, raising her trusty mop above her head

The teen in front of her grinned comically, clapping his hands together and disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke, Aoko wasn't fazed. Her cobalt eyes scanned the room.

Crap, where the hell was he?

The brunette scowled, she knew he was still here.

She could feel it in her bones, damn it!

Aoko held her mop close, her knuckles turning white. He was going to pop out of nowhere, when she least expected it, the second she would let her guard down.

Not happening today

"Uh…Nakamori-san, could you sit down now please?" the teacher asked after a moment, somewhat stunned with Kaito's disappearance.

Aoko bit her lip, continuing to hold her mop possessively close, she was positive that the second she would sit down he would embarrass her.

Fudge.

Inwardly groaning Aoko made her way towards her seat, she looked over her seat, narrowing her eyes as she stood a good couple inches away from her desk, she hesitantly poked it with her mop, fully expecting a kangaroo to jump out with a pie.

Once deeming the perimeter was safe (After a thorough check, from making sure there was no pigeons in her desk to checking the legs of her table and chair) Aoko tentatively sat down.

Well this was strange-

"Ehhh…so you're wearing pink today?"

Aoko couldn't hold back her screech "BAKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**::::::**

Smirking to herself, Aoko couldn't help but let out a sigh in relief.

She had finally made her soup for Conan-kun!

Aoko hummed, smiling as she wrapped the thermos in a cute handkerchief before placing it into a small bag. Aoko then blinked "Oh my God I didn't even ask him on what kinds of foods he liked to eat!" she groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Oh well" Aoko muttered, leaning against the wall as she nibbled on a cookie "I guess he could give it to his brother if he doesn't like it" she pouted.

Conan and Shinichi were brothers right? Aoko narrowed her eyes, judging from the picture on the flier they did look similar.

Glancing towards the clock she groaned, finishing the last of her treat before grabbing her school bag and Conan's snack.

She couldn't help but feel partly responsible for getting the poor child sick, thank the lords she was able to use the food room this lunch.

Aoko hummed as she placed the small bag inside her locker before shutting it, lunch was going to end soon meaning she had to get her ass back into homeroom. It was a miracle that she was able to finish her cooking so fast.

But damn, she was starving.

Aoko let out a small whine as she entered her classroom "I shall forever curse cute sick boys" she muttered, sitting down in her seat with a huff.

Patting her stomach she pouted, before turning around "Hey, Kaito!" she called towards the teen beside her

"Do you have any leftover food by any chance?"

He snorted "Of course not, what happened to your huge ass bag full of ingredients this morning?"

The brunette whined "I made it into stew!"

"So what's the problem?" he asked in confusion

"It's not for me!" she huffed

"So it's for your dad then? Couldn't you have just made it for him when you got home" he rolled his eyes, going back to swiping things on his tablet

"Aoko-chan!" Keiko flung herself onto her arm causing Aoko to squeak in surprise

"Holy-! What's wrong?!"

"I totally heard you! You're making a bento for a boy?"

A loud thump was heard and both girls turned their ends in confusion as they watched Kaito gawk at her.

"Wait- so I was right? You're making a bento for me?"

"No!" Keiko protested "She said, and I quote" She paused "I shall forever curse cute sick boys!"

Aoko blinked "You heard me?"

"Of course I heard you! And since Kaito isn't sick….who's the lucky guy?" she grinned

Kaito then began to cough

The inspector's daughter stared, speechless. Wait…she thought?

Oh lord.

"I-"

"Is he cute?" Keiko pressed on "At least tell me he's cute!"

Aoko's eyes went wide before giggling

Holy crap this was- she thought that Conan was-!

Aoko shook her head before grinning, hands behind her back "Oh you have no idea"

Kaito began coughing rather loud now, smacking his chest

"Oh my God, Are you okay?" she rushed over and began smacking his back until he regained his composure.

"Peachy" he grunted out before turning away looking disinterested as he continued to mess around with his electric device.

Aoko stared for a few seconds before shrugging "If you say so"

The bell that rang right then was a life saver, Keiko pouted as she returned to her seat and Aoko smirked to herself

She couldn't wait for an 'accidental' introduction between her and Conan-kun.

Gods, she would die if she found out that the 'cute sick boy' happened to be a six year old child and honestly, Aoko couldn't wait to see that play out one day.

A light vibration caused Aoko to blink, her hand making a slow movement to grab her phone as the teacher began to call out the attendance.

**The-idiot-who-shouldn't-be-trusted-with-children has messaged you. Slide to view**

Aoko hid a snort behind her palm with the contact name she had given him, she slid her thumb along the message

**Shinichi: I'll come pick you up when school's over, then we can get started with this genius plan of mine already**

**Aoko: Genius plan my ass. Who do you think was the one who came up with most of it? Oh! And I made Conan-kun some soup for his temperature, so be sure to give it to him okay?**

**Shinichi: You didn't have to do that**

**Aoko: And you two didn't have to help me, but look at where we are now**

"-Nakamori Aoko?"

"Here!"

Thanking the lords above for her skills in multitasking, she quickly looked down towards her phone once again

**Shinichi: Ugh. You remind me of Ran**

**Aoko: Ran? Oh la, la. So the great detective and baby sitter extraordinaire has a girlfriend huh?**

**Shinichi: How can you just assume that she's my girlfriend? For all you know, she could be my sister**

**Aoko: is she?**

**Shinichi: No**

**Aoko: best friend or childhood friend?**

**Shinichi: both, actually**

**Aoko: I totally ship you both**

**Shinichi: you're insane. I'll be on a bike later by the way.**

**Aoko: and you're an assbutt but kay.**

**::::::**

It felt weird to be in Kaito's place

She knew it was harsh but he had done this to her over a thousand times throughout the last year! So feeling guilty should be the last thing on her mind!

But would her damned conscience just give her a break and let her enjoy her sweet revenge for once? Just once!

…Obviously not

Aoko inwardly groaned, resting the back of her head against the side of the shoe lockers once again.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kaito panted, bending down to rest his hands on top of his knees.

"….Did you seriously just run the whole way here?" she snickered

Rolling his eyes, the young magician merely waved her off as he swapped his school shoes for his normal ones. "So what movie did you pick?" he asked lazily

Aoko winced "Yeahhhh, about that…"

Kaito frowned in confusion "what? Don't tell me we're going to be watching another chick flick" he groaned, already exiting the building with his hands behind his head.

"What? Oh, uh no. Listen Kaito the thing is…I kind-of-maybe-have-plans" she rushed out Causing him to sputter in disbelief "Wait what?"

A sudden roar of an engine caused the two to jump and turn around to face the source in surprise.

"Hey Aoko! You coming or not?" a voice called out causing Aoko to wince once again

Curse his timings

"WELL HELLO TO YOU TOO ASSFACE" Aoko stuck her tongue out towards him, she was sure he was rolling his eyes under that helmet of his!

She then quickly turned around to face Kaito "Look, I'm really sorry!"

Kaito's jaw dropped "Wait, what-"

"Sorry Kaito!" Aoko yelled once again, turning her heel and making her way towards the motorcycle, smiling as she took the helmet from Shinichi and placed it over her head.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow underneath the helmet and glanced towards the teen she was previously with and wordlessly took the small bag from her and placed it under the seat. "Is he going to be okay?"

After settling herself on the bike behind the teen and wrapping her arms around his waist Aoko pause, turning her head towards her childhood friend. "Who, him? That's just Kaito. He's totally fine with it"

She then waved towards the stunned teen as Shinichi drove off.

**::::::::**

**A/N: Awwh. Poor Kaito D'8 **

**Since Shinichi was still wearing a helmet, Kaito doesn't really know what he looks like Xd**

**Anyway I promise that the next chapter will include Shinichi and Aoko messing up Kaito's heist. c; Heiji and Kazuha might even make an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOAH MAN! I got loads of reviews on the last chapter. Like seriously, thanks!**

**::::**

_(Cause you are a piece of me,_

_That I wish, I didn't need)_

Aoko grinned. Okay, this whole scheme totally made up for Shinichi's lack of babysitting skills- Even if she was the one who came up with the majority. Her planning and Shinichi's deduction skills combined should probably considered dangerous together.

Holy crap together they could probably pull of some huge mission impossible, James Bond sort of thing.

And let's not forget Conan-kun. He was also a huge help- and it seriously did a number to her self-esteem to see a six year old who was more than likely to have a much better GPA than her.

He was like a child prodigy.

"Hey, Aoko! We're all set for tonight" Shinichi said, coming out of her kitchen and into the living room, he threw a can of soda towards the other teen who caught it with ease.

"Great! This is going to be epic" Aoko squealed jumping for joy and clapping before frowning "Though, I wish Conan-kun could be here"

Shinichi seemed to falter before shrugging, if it wasn't for Aoko constantly being around Kaito and his poker faces she would've been oblivious to Shinichi's sudden hesitance. "He's just getting better, I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow"

Aoko's demeanour seemed to instantly brighten "Really? That's awesome, cause' I was thinking…"

The detective raised an eyebrow, a silent gesture to carry on and Aoko's cheeks seemed to flush "I-I mean, maybe we could all go to the amusement park on Saturday" Gods she was so awkward, she mentally scolded herself for her terrible people skills.

Now, both of Shinichi's eyebrows were raised, his full attention was now on her "The…amusement park?"

"Yeah, to celebrate!" Aoko grinned sheepishly "But to be honest it's mainly for Conan-kun's sake"

Shinichi paused before opening his can of soda "Conan?"

"Yeah," Aoko's face expression changed to being oddly serious "Listen, Shinichi. If you haven't noticed Conan-kun is a kid"

Shinichi rolled his eyes "Yeah, thanks for the clarification"

Aoko took in a deep breath

"He's a six year old. He's a fucking six year old and yet he's already as smart as you are- maybe even more, God I don't know. But children aren't supposed to like that. He knows how to read situations and can sense the atmosphere, children are supposed to be oblivious to the world and its problems yet he seems to be aware of every single one of them!" Aoko stomped her foot, frowning

"He's supposed to be all rainbows and sunshine. My dad told me he disabled bombs on some stupid huge ass blimp! Bombs! What first grader knows how to disable a bomb? He gives me hints to figure things out Shinichi. Motherfucking hints. Sure, he's subtle but he clearly knows things that I can't figure out until he says those certain hints but damn it!" Aoko's hands went up to tug on her hair "He's a badass kid, seriously. But…it's like the weight of the world is on his shoulders or something, he's just like someone else I know." Aoko's mind went towards a certain troublemaking magician in her class.

By now, Shinichi's jaw had clenched and his hold on his can seemed to have tightened, struggling to form a sentence but was stopped with Aoko raising a hand "Stop. I don't want an explanation, I just…I just don't want him to forget that he's still a kid. And honestly, the same goes for you and any other teenage or under genius"

By now, Shinichi was absolutely flabbergasted while Aoko just shrugged "It doesn't take a genius to figure out how he's also…well, uh, a genius. So, what do you say?" she asked, a small grin on her face

By now, the detective had managed to shut his mouth, before letting out an exaggerated sigh "If we must"

Aoko seemed to brighten up "Awesome!"

"But- I need to know, how did you manage to figure out how…uh, smart Conan was?"

The inspector's daughter's cheeks flushed again "Oh, uh. I spend a lot of time around my best friend. He's really good with, preforming and magic so he has a pretty rad poker face thing going on. He taught me how to spot a few things"

Shinichi smirked "childhood best friend?"

"….Yeah"

I totally ship you both"

**::::::**

It was a pretty normal evening in beika city, if you dismissed the fact that there would be a famous Phantom thief dressed in white coming to steal a jewel from the Suzuki family. There would be a huge grand opening just for the damned thing and Aoko was one hundred per cent sure that jirokichi Suzuki only hosted these stupid things in hopes of catching Kid.

Oh well. It gave her an excuse for being here so it was all fine and dandy with her. Besides, in just over an hour Kaito Kid would be going through hell.

Aoko grinned evilly to herself, she probably looked like a lunatic rubbing her hands together and giggling with a dark aura around her as she stood in front of a glass display of some gem that wasn't nearly as popular.

She knew that catching Kid would be a whole different story, so she would aim low for now. After all, it was the whole 'fist walk then climb' process right?

"You better stop being creepy Aoko, or your dad and the entire police force might mistake you as Kaito Kid again"

Aoko whirled around, surprise evident on her features. "Kaito!" She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment

"H-How long have you been standing there? Oh my God I must've looked like such a creep" Aoko bought her hands up, hiding her face behind her palms.

Kaito snorted, amused while Aoko tried to calm down. Once composed she turned to face her childhood friend "Wait Kaito- I didn't know that you would be here" Aoko tilted her head to the side slightly, in confusion.

He shrugged, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck "I decided to come after all. This is a Kaito kid heist after all" he grinned

The inspectors daughter's eyes blinked slowly as if suddenly remembering "Oh right, you're a major Kaito Kid fan"

Kaito shrugged once again in response before Aoko's eyes went wide "Oh my God Kaito I am so sorry about earlier today with the whole after school incident!"

He smirked "I was wondering when you would apologize" he then shrugged "its fine, especially if you consider how I'm almost always randomly disappearing"

Aoko frowned "Yeah but you have your reasons for that"

"Well, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"It's fine Aoko" Kaito interrupted, rolling his eyes

Now Pouting, Aoko stared up at him "Fine, how about later on we go out for ice cream or something?"

He then grinned "Yeah, we'll sort something like that later."

"As long as it's not Saturday then hell yes."

Kaito raised an eyebrow "Why? What's happening on Sunday?"

Aoko then squealed "I'm going to an amusement park with some friends!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaito absentmindedly pulled out his smartphone "So, Keiko, Akako and Hakuba?"

"I have more friends, you know" she deadpanned

"Yeah, but since yours truly isn't going my mind led to them"

Aoko sighed "No, I'm going with my other friends"

"Other friends?"

"Yeah, they're both pretty badass people" Aoko smiled

"Are they cute?"

Aoko then snorted, a huge grin on her face "Oh damn, you have no idea" A specific image of Conan in her mind.

"Really now? Aoko you've gotten my attention, think you could hook me up?"

Aoko smirked "Sure, I'm sure that you boys will get along swimmingly"

"….boys?"

It was then Aoko howled with laughter while Kaito's jaw had dropped to the floor.

As Aoko got her laughter under control she grinned, watching Kaito attempt to stutter a response. "Oh God Kaito calm down" she then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as an apology

"I'll pay for the ice cream okay? So stop looking like I just told you that I was Kaito kid, you being pale is hell-a creepy."

"You suck, you totally suck. The only way you could have sucked any more is by arranging a date between me and a fish" He whined

"You're such a dork" Aoko snorted, letting go and turning towards the clock "Speaking of dorks, isn't Kaito Kid going to be making his appearance soon?"

Kaito's smile then faltered, drawing his attention towards the clock on the wall "Yeah, you're right…That reminds me Aoko, I've got to sort some things out okay? I'll be back later and I'll walk you home when I'm back!" he then grinned before leaving.

Aoko then proceeded to blink a few times, her mind still processing his sudden abrupt departure. She then frowned, He always had to leave during a Kaito kid heist- maybe he had front row seats? Or was hell bent in getting Kaito kid's autograph or something. Whatever the reason was Aoko shrugged it off, he would return eventually.

With one final glance towards the clock, the brunette then decided that it was time that she met up with Shinichi.

**:::::**

Aoko's cheeks were feeling really sore with all this smiling she was doing

Shinichi snorted in amusement, watching Aoko try to conceal her excitement. "You're acting more like a child than Conan you know"

"Let me enjoy my moment!" she snapped lightly before resuming her giddy expression.

He snickered before turning serious "Aoko, listen. Kaito kid should be making an appearance in five minutes. We should be fine to return towards the crowd"

"Oh hell yes. Come on!" she grinned excitedly before dragging him down the stairs and outside of the building to gain a better view.

Aoko hurriedly pulled out a pair of binoculars causing Shinichi to sweat drop. "We still have a few minutes you know." He pointed out

"I know, I know! But I just want to be ready! I seriously hope this works…" she trailed off causing Shinichi to roll his eyes and smack the back of her head "It'll work perfectly. We planned this out remember?"

The other teen ten grinned sheepishly "I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am"

Aoko rolled her eyes before pulling out a camera "I should record this for Conan-kun, it's really a shame that he couldn't join us"

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders, both his hands in his jacket pockets "He is a kid. He had bed times and stuff"

It was then when all the lights shut off of the Suzuki building, immediately causing the crowd to hush.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice boomed out, fireworks going off and confetti falling.

Aoko then, for the first time at a Kid's heist grinned happily.

It had begun.

**:::::**

**A/N: I know I said that I would include the heist starting but I have exams this month and I seriously have to study for them! I didn't want to not upload and have you wait for another month so I decided to upload this chapter.**

**I promise to get my updates in check once my exams are done! **

**Thanks for reading! R n R ^^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OKAY! FIRST OF ALL I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! **

**I actually have no excuse. .-. My exams ended after May so. I'M SORRY. AS SOON AS I POST THIS ONE I'LL HAVE FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU ALL DON'T HAVE TO WAIT SO LONG!**

**Anyway, thank you all for your patience cause if it was me I'd probably be so frustrated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito **

**ENJOY!**

**:::::**

_(Cause baby I promise that I'm all yours,_

_And I've got no control)_

To be frank, Aoko had no idea on how she was currently feeling.

The poor seventeen year old just didn't exactly know what to make of the whole situation.

She had taken her time for today's events, lots of careful planning and consideration put into it, (along with her two partners in crime). They had all spent hours together and the fact that the two had taken their own time to come and help her out when they in no way were obligated to made her feel truly appreciative.

They were nice to her and where incredibly helpful (even though the two were never once in the same room together).

Overall, Aoko had summarised that tonight's turn of events had proven two things in total.

The first being that the brunette was certain she had made a very good choice in trusting Kudo Shinichi, and that she was absolutely confident in his deductive skills and that their friendship would continue to bloom. She wouldn't be surprised if they would end up as becoming best friends at some point.

The second being that all boys in general where just ridiculous and hard to deal with and that she now was considering becoming a nun.

_Flashback_

Her heart was thumping so loud- so loud that even in the crowd she could hear it. The noise had been dulled down thanks to it and her focus was completely on him.

Kaito Kid

Now, Nakamori Aoko was the daughter of the inspector who had devoted his life into catching the phantom thief so she has had more than enough of her own fair shares of Kaito kid's heists.

And what the hundreds of said heists had taught her was to never set your hopes too high.

After continuously watching these events unfold Aoko was certain that the phantom thief probably had back up plans from Plan B all the way to Z. He wasn't an idiot, as much as she hated to admit it Kaito Kid was a genius.

He had skills- his methods might have not been considered as sane but he was smart.

The one thing Aoko would openly admit about admiring him would probably be on his morals of the safety of those around. His heists usually went down without blood being shed, the people there usually weren't harmed and the only gun he was known to use was his typical card gun.

That alone proved that he wasn't a bad person.

He might have been stealing but he did always return whatever he had taken somehow. Maybe he was mentally dysfunctional. Did he just assume that the world was his own personal library? Where he could just borrow jewels and expensive items and just return them?

His heists were pointless however- she was honestly stupefied on what exactly he could possibly gain from all of this.

Why was he going through all this trouble? Entertainment? Boredom? The thrill? Was this an addiction to him?

_Kaito kid was smart_

He was clever and from what Aoko had figured out, he did not seem like the type of person to be running around doing ridiculous trickeries without reason.

_She wanted to know._

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip in thought, her brow furrowed.

Sapphire eyes scanned around the crowd. The absolute awe and amazement plastered onto their faces.

This was an audience- Kid's audience. They were all so captivated and Aoko couldn't help but wonder if they had ever stopped to think and questioned Kid's motives.

_She really, really wanted to know._

Her dad had been chasing him for years. Back from when she was still a child—no, longer. Probably further before she was born. But then he left.

He had taken a break- a hiatus. He hadn't stolen anything in years, his name hadn't been mentioned in eight whole years and then suddenly he just re-appears.

_Why._

Aoko then stared forward in determination.

She would be the one. No more just standing in the crowd holding up anti-kid posters, no more waiting for her father to come home well past midnight and much too early in the morning after a Kid heist. She wasn't going to just sit and watch it continue and hope someone else would just figure out his mysteries and send him behind bars.

Aoko no longer cared about shoving him to prison. What her focus was on now however was the question why.

_Kaito kid was an enigma and Aoko was intrigued_

**:::::**

"It's starting" Shinichi muttered and Aoko felt her breath get caught in her throat

It was bright. Now being forced to squinting the teen gasped, hearing a loud boom. The lights went out and the room went dark for a short moment, before bright blue lights began to spill out. The entire building had become a laser light show and the brunette herself couldn't help but feel mesmerized.

"Shit" It was the teen detective who had snapped her out of her awe.

"KAITO KID!" Aoko flinched as the sound of her father's voice which boomed loudly across the entire hall- was he using a mic?!

"SOMEBODY SWITCH THE LIGHTS BACK ON! SWITCH THEM ON RIGHT NOW!" it was now Jirokichi Suzuki who was screeching into the microphone and Aoko was forced into covering her ears.

Why the devil were there speakers installed here in the first place- it was an exhibition for precious gems and jewels for Gods sakes!

The lights switched back on and Aoko gasped, her eyes wide, Shinichi grabbed a hold of her hand and the two began to shove their way through the mob.

Aoko winced as she was suddenly feeling extremely claustrophobic with the amount of bodies she was pushing through. She immediately squeezed onto his hand, afraid that she would have a panic attack.

Finally, manoeuvring their way through the crowd by shoving their way to the front Aoko didn't even bat an eye when she saw the jewel-less glass case with a single note from the phantom thief inside.

Nakamori Keibu's voice rang out once more, enraged "MOVE OUT! FIND KID!"

Aoko groaned, "So loud" she then squeaked in protest as the teenage detective suddenly broke out into a sprint, with her hand being held she was forced to follow.

This was one of the many rare times where Aoko inwardly thanked the gods above for her stamina, (years of chasing Kaito around with a mop had finally paid off).

Shinichi pushed through a door leading to the staircase and the two wasted no time in running up. "We need to make it to the top floor, now!"

"Ay, ay captain" Aoko grinned, adrenaline flowing through her veins and she was quite proud of the fact that she was easily keeping up with her comrade (though there was also the small possibility that he was slowing down for her sake). She was also downright confident that he was rolling his eyes at her.

"You think that he'll use his hang glider again?" she asked

"That's a very likely possibility. But he could just use another dummy." Shinichi then came to halt, his hand resting on a door knob and he then pressed his ear against the door, Aoko quietened and watched immensely as he silently opened the door.

The two quietly slipped in, Aoko being last closed the door with the same delicacy the detective had used to remain undetected.

Nothing could have possibly prepared her for what she had witnessed.

_End of flashback_

Aoko sighed to herself and rubbed at her face. The heist had been on Thursday. Friday had went by and as promised she had gone out for ice cream with Kaito after school.

It was a pretty normal day- at least, normal in her case.

Akako was being fawned over by men (Aoko didn't blame them, Akako was downright gorgeous), Hakuba having his regular suspicions on Kaito (even after her constant scolding!), Keiko being her sweet self, she had apparently found a boyfriend and was squealing with Aoko practically throughout the day (they had agreed that Aoko most definitely needed to meet him)…and then there was Kaito.

Dear god that one certain magician had been exceptionally obnoxious that day.

They had taunted and teased each other and at some point during the school day a very familiar broom had gotten involved and it wasn't a surprise that very soon cards and confetti where being flown all around the classroom.

The rest of their classmates and teacher could only sweat drop and watch the familiar scene play out in front of them.

To put things bluntly the whole day went along swimmingly.

But there were still mysteries

Shinichi had been in a hurry to leave during the near end of the heist and for the life of her, Aoko couldn't figure out why.

Maybe she annoyed him

Maybe he saw something that needed investigating

Maybe he decided to join the army

Maybe he got sick of being a detective and decided on being a priest and exorcising demons.

There were so many possibilities.

Whatever, she could just ask him at the amusement park. She assumed that they were still going, it wasn't like he had said otherwise.

Now in the present, Nakamori Aoko was happily smiling to herself as she sat in a window seat on the bus.

Her brown hair had been half up and half down, lately Aoko had felt as if she needed a new look- or at least have more hair style options. She was a person, and she wanted to look pretty. She had fumbled with her hair throughout the morning, wondering whether or not it would be socially acceptable.

She cursed her anxiety. She hadn't gotten the foggiest clue as to why changing her hair style for one day made her feel as if she was a high level criminal and was breaking the law.

Downright ridiculous.

Her clothes, thankfully weren't much of a problem (She had spent the night before laying outfits down on her bed and tried them all on before finally settling on something). She had just slipped on a casual white collared shirt and placed a black, round neck sweatshirt over it. She put on a white tennis skirt on underneath and stood examining herself in front of a mirror for a good half an hour (It wasn't her fault she was so damn conscious!).

She had found and put on a pair of cute black ankle length socks with a lace trim and wore a pair of white converse over.

After further analysing herself in the mirror for another five minutes she smiled and had slipped on a small pale blue and white rucksack before wondering if it contrasted too much with her outfit choice.

Ugh- did she have any other bags?

Would she still look decent in a white and black stripped rucksack?

Aoko had weighed her options. Her favourite colour was blue and she loved to include it in everything she was wearing.

B-But the contrast!

Glancing at the clock, she realised that she would have to hurry if she wanted to make it on time. Aoko groaned, shrugging the bag of and putting it onto her bed next to her other bag. She then tightly shut her eyes and mixed the bags up before pulling one out.

Pale blue and white won.

Now, finally done that that heinous task she shoved her mandatory items into her bag in a haste and practically fell down the stairs before grabbing a cereal bar from the kitchen counter.

"BYE DAD!" She screamed and then proceeded in running out the door.

Nakamori Ginzo watched his daughter from the moment she had rushed down the stairs with immense interest as he sat behind the coffee table with his mug of hot tea resting on top of it. He had been reading the newspaper but was now watching the scene play out with mild amusement.

"Three…two…one"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" he heard her screech from outside the door before chuckling and placing the newspaper down and getting out of his comfortable position on the couch to open the door for his daughter who came running in and grabbing her phone off the kitchen counter she had accidently left it on, she then rushed back towards the door and kissed her father on the cheek before leaving.

"Have a nice day dear!" he called out, smirking.

"You too, bye!"

In her opinion, her morning had gone quite well.

Aoko wasn't exactly sure when all of this who-ha had happened. Probably the lack of curves she had, it didn't help that she was constantly teased about it.

The brunette rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her cereal bar, she wanted to dress cuter, look cuter, so maybe then boys would take interest in her.

It didn't help her confidence back on her seventeenth birthday when Kaito had joked about her secretly being of the opposite.

Well damn, excuse her. It wasn't her fault she was as flat as a fucking ironing board.

Aoko began to play with the ends of her hair, frowning. He wasn't serious, she knew that much, but at the same time she couldn't help but groan with the realisation that he was right.

To be fair though, he definitely wouldn't have spoken about it if he had known it was a sensitive subject for her.

Kaito would tease

Kaito would taunt

But he knew when to stop and not to cross the lines of sensitive subjects.

She pouted, her mind drifting towards Akako. She was mildly envious of her followers as she couldn't even get one boy to be somewhat attracted to her while Akako had men worshipping the ground she walked on.

Maybe she unknowingly had boy repellent on.

Or maybe, there was a ghost that was infatuated with her and that only she couldn't see him and he was scaring away all the boys from asking her out.

If that were the case then it would explain a lot.

Her mind was elsewhere, occupied with the thoughts and music being blasted through her earphones. She had been in such a distracted stare that she had almost missed her stop.

With wide eyes Aoko hastily got up, swinging her rucksack onto her back and pressed on the bell provided to let the driver know that she wanted to get off.

She sighed in relief, stepping off of the public transportation and walked towards the entrance of tropical land.

While walking she distractedly fished her phone out of her shirt pocket underneath her sweatshirt. Becoming bored of what she listening to, Aoko changed the song before scrolling through her contact list.

Leaning against the entrance, she found Shinichi's number and pressed on call, her music being rudely interrupted by the sound of rings and Aoko busied herself with looking around the area in hopes of finding her friends.

Aoko then blinked as she heard the automated person say that his phone was busy through the mini speakers in her ears. Rolling her eyes she found Conan's number and called him instead.

It was the fifth ring when he had picked up "Ah- Aoko-neechan?"

A smile became apparent as the teen spoke into the mic of her earphones "Hey there cutie, how are you?"

The brunette could have sworn that she heard someone making weird noises in the background before a smack could be heard "-Yeah, I'm pretty good. You?"

Aoko giggled before answering "Yeah, I'm fine. So where are you guys? I'm at the entrance."

"Ah, we already went inside. Sorry Aoko-neechan I just really had to go to the bathroom and the closest one was inside!"

She laughed "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm coming. Did you have too much to drink?" her tone was light and teasing as she waited in line to get her ticket.

"Something like that."

"Are you with the idiotic guardian who sucks at looking after kids?" she asked, smiling to the lady behind the counter and paying her fee before receiving a piece of paper and being allowed past the gates.

She then turned around and gawked for a few seconds, seeing one of the bushes move. She continued to stare before seeing a few pigeons fly out.

She pulled a face towards the greenery before carrying on.

Now Aoko swore she heard something sounding like someone was choking on the other end of the phone. "H-Hey, Conan-kun, is everything alright over there?"

"Y-Yeah we're fine! In any case, we're about to come out of the bathrooms so we'll meet you outside of it"

"Alright!"

Aoko ended the call and her music automatically resumed as she lightly hummed to herself as she walked through the amusement park. Glancing around and mentally making notes on which rides she wanted to try for the day.

Passing a van selling ice cream Aoko examined her reflection and smiled lightly to herself, she could feel her cheeks flushing, feeling the excitement as she fixed her bangs.

She wanted this day to be a chill day, for all their hard work.

She wanted Conan and Shinichi to act their ages for once.

Once satisfied, she then continued to walk, passing a litter collector Aoko smiled politely towards him, and threw her used wrapper for what used to contain a cereal bar into the trash.

The man, fairly young returned the smile and nodded "Doing well ma'am?"

"I am actually, you?" she asked

He chucked and nodded his head "as well as one can be when their job is to collect litter."

Aoko laughed lightly, "not the ideal job?"

"You have no idea"

She then found herself laughing more.

"Are you here on a date then?" he asked, before picking up random bits of wrappers of the floor and into the trash.

"Heh, if only I was that lucky." Aoko snorted before grinning "I'm hanging out with two of my really good friends today!"

He nodded good-naturedly "Well, don't have me from stopping you having a good time" he smiled and waved towards her

Aoko lifted her arm to wave back before her eyes landed on his wrist.

He was wearing a watch, and Aoko couldn't help but smirk as she turned around and left.

Finally stopping before the small building of two bathrooms (one for each respected gender of course). Aoko clasped her hands behind her back and leaned against the side which had the female symbol on it.

She was actually really excited. Aoko's smile widened as she waited, before a sudden thought occurred to her.

This would be the first time that she would see the two at the same time.

Usually, it would be either Shinichi or Conan that she would be seeing, one of the two had always been busy and now was her chance to see the two of them in the same place!

The thought was actually pretty ridiculous but she was excused! She would finally have the satisfaction of seeing the two of them.

Together

At the same place

Same time

They could finally hang out as a group!

Finally, two figures emerged from the men's side of the bathroom.

Aoko grinned and turned around, "Hi-"

Wait no this wasn't them.

She quickly scrambled out her phone in attempts to look casual as the two boys exited the building-

Wait! Yes two other figures where right behind!

This time, Aoko made sure to look at them through the camera on her phone to save herself from more embarrassment before grinning in relief and looking up towards the two.

"You guys are here!"

**:::::**

**A/N: DUNDUNDUNNNNN. Now you all must be asking yourselves "What- How can that be!? Shinichi and Conan are the same person!"**

**Well yeah, the next chapter will hold all the answers! **

**I was actually stuck on writing the first part for so long. It took me eons to get this done… (Okay, like three days.) **

**I suck, I'm sorry. **

**Whatever, I'm done with this chapter and thank whoever the heck is up there for that. The next chapters will explain more on the heist. **

**IT IS FOURTY EIGHT MINUTES PAST MIDNIGHT AND I'M GOING TO START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU ALL DON'T HAVE TO WAIT AS LONG! **

**R AND R! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WHOA. CHAPTER 6! UPDATES ALL AROUND! LOOK AT ME! I'M UPDATING! **

**I'm so sorry for the late updates, Ugh and my laptop is breaking, I can't get it fixed until the 29****th**** of September which is seriously such a pain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did I'd probably not be on this site and would've made certain that so many wondrous ships would be cannon ;3;**

**Moving on, my summer's over so I'm currently being bombed with assignments and I need to get my grades up cause right now they've all sunk lower than the titanic. Pray for me.**

**:::::**

_(I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you,_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do)_

"Ah, Aoko-neechan, you're here!" Aoko grinned widely as she saw Conan-kun run over.

"Yeah, did I take long? Sorry." She sweat dropped and adjusted her bag straps on her shoulders while Conan shook his head.

"Nah, you're on time" another voice responded causing Aoko to look up.

"Oh yeah, hey Shinichi—"Aoko stopped and blinked a few times. Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion before her mouth dropped open, then closed, and once again opened, making her resemble a fish.

"What the hell—Shinichi!?"

Said teen froze

Aoko gawked at him "What….how-"

"N-Now Aoko-neechan…"

"W-What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, pure bewilderment fixed onto his face

"You guys bought food without me!?" Aoko wailed, throwing her hands up into the air to emphasis her point.

Both Shinichi and Conan paused "Eh?"

Now sulking Aoko gestured towards the bag of cotton candy in the other teen's hand. The gears finally began to work in place as both boys simultaneously blinked and slowly looked down towards the culprit sitting in a plastic bag in all of its pink glory.

"O-Oh! The brat was just hungry so I figured I'd get him some candy, you know…kids. Always being needy and stuff"

"Yeah!" Conan agreed almost instantly, nodding his head with wide eyes as if his life depended on it "You can have the rest of it if you want!" he then proceeded to snatch the bag out of the older boy's hand and thrust it into Aoko's face.

Aoko then continued to sulk for a few more moments, listening to them bargain in attempts to be forgiven. After a few more desperate attempts of their pleading the teen snickered before giggling, then downright laughing.

"Y-You guys actually thought I'd bawl my eyes out over a dessert?""

"….Eh?"

Snorting, she took the bag and dipped his hand inside to retrieve some of the candy. "You guys are freaking hilarious, you know that?" now grinning, Aoko turned her head and nodded towards the direction she had come from "Come on guys, I saw so pretty sick new rollercoasters back there"

She almost smirked when she saw the two boys simultaneously stared at her blankly before glancing towards each other.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow towards her before shrugging "Ah fuck it, let's go" he threw his arms behind his head and began to follow her lead, walking beside her while Conan quickly caught up.

Aoko's grin broadened before turning her attention towards their youngest of party members "So Conan-kun, you got a ride in mind?"

Conan paused for a moment, before smiling "Yeah, let's go on—"

**:::::**

Shinichi doubled over in laughter "What the actual fuck—oh my god that's golden!"

Aoko pouted, sucking on the straw of her smoothie "It was the most embarrassing thing I have ever gone through. I honestly do not know how I can stress that any further."

"So let me get this straight. Your dad, the inspector; Nakamori Ginzo—" Aoko groaned into her hands while Shinichi tried to stop laughing in-between breathes "—Nakamori Ginzo, mistook you for Kaito kid, and you had an entire fucking police chase after you through a building"

"If it was you, I swear to you, you would not be finding this funny" she deadpanned

"And, and, and, you get the whole squad tackling you!"

Aoko threw her hands up in dismay "If there is any type of God up there, please give me mercy-"

"And this was all because you were delivering dinner to your dad" he cackled while Aoko then proceeded to slam her strawberry cheesecake cake straight into his face.

By now Conan had made his way over towards the small restaurant still within the amusement park. Aoko, noticing his presence, immediately motioned him over. "Oh my God Conan-kun, thank the ramen gods you're here! Please get this terrible excuse for a human away from my presence"

Conan raised an eyebrow, furrowing his eyebrows while watching Shinichi attempting to wipe the smeared desert off his face and catch his breath, before bursting back into laughter.

Very slowly, Conan turned around and whistled, walking away from the table.

"What the- where are you…HEY BRAT!"

**::::::**

"Hey Aoko?"

"Hm?" Aoko was smiling brightly, her eyes shone as her laughter rung out

"Please tell me, whose idea was it to ride a merry go round?" Shinichi said, uncomfortably shifting on his horse while Conan sat in front of him, looking equally uncomfortable

"Mine probably- now shut up. You're ruining the moment between me and Sir Sparkles over here." She snapped, gesturing towards her steed before looking ahead and resuming her blissful expression.

"….You're a riot, Aoko"

**:::::**

Aoko groaned "Holy hell, this has been some long ass day" she smirked towards the teen beside her, sitting down on the grass with her back leaning onto the wall of a building.

Shinichi grinned lazily besides her, twisting open the lid of his bottle. "Yeah but it was totally worth it"

"Of course it was. It was my idea" she rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face as a good couple yards away, Conan-kun stood in a queue full of children and parents, in front of an ice cream truck.

The detective snorted into his drink before gulping it down, he almost choked when Aoko extended her arm, indicating that she wanted his drink.

"Oh, Uh…yeah you don't want this—I've got a sore throat and-"

"Shut up and give me the damn vodka" she deadpanned causing him to gawk

"How the hell did you…" he shook his head, handing her the bottle while giving her a look of disbelief.

Aoko smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders before tilting her head back and taking a swig. "No offence man, but you reek of it"

"The fuck—seriously?!"

"…Well, I wouldn't necessarily say 'reek' but the smell still lingers" she shrugged, handing it back towards him to take another swig of it.

"Well shit man"

The two were silent for a few moments, passing the bottle back and forth between the two of them. "Hey, Aoko. You seem pretty used to this" he pointed out

"Hm? Drinking you mean?" she asked

"Well yeah—but then again I didn't exactly expect you to drink anyway"

She chuckled "Well to be fair I'm not a regular drinker or anything like that. Hell, I didn't even drink until this year"

"Seriously?"

Aoko began giggling "Yeah, I was with my best friend, we were at this place his family friends own, where you can play poker, and stuff. So he kind of goes to play poker and he orders me a drink and bam. Though, I was such a lightweight to begin with"

The detective snickered, "How drunk where you?"

She paused, contemplating "It's kind of a blur to me. I remember these bad guys coming in and challenging him to a poker game—he won, naturally. But I literally have no clue to this day on what I did. I think a piano got involved at some point though" she shrugged

Aoko grinned lazily towards him, accepting the bottle back as they took their rounds "So dude, hate to bring this up and all but…who the hell actually are you?"

Shinichi halted before shrugging "I'm Kudo Shinichi" he then raised an eyebrow "You boozed up already? Damn, guess you don't have such a high tolerance as you thought." he smirked

"Ha, ha." She rolled her eyes before leaning up and cupping his face, looking smug as her thumbs gazed along his cheek, rubbing off the powder before sitting back and grinning cheekily at him.

He froze, his eyes widening before gaping at her "You knew"

Aoko giggled, her cheeks flushing as she watched the liquid in the bottle swash "Yeah,"

His expression changed from stunned to calculating "You knew this whole time"

"Well it wasn't really that hard Mr Kansai dialect" she smiled towards him, before pouting "You guys really suck you know, I wouldn't have minded if you'd all just have told me that Shinichi couldn't be here. It's rude to lie man, not cool." She then stood up, dusting her legs.

"…You're not mad" he spoke quietly, frowning while Aoko shrugged

"I'm not really mad, just…disappointed you know?" she gave him a half smile causing the teen's frown to deepen before sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry." He said "I know it wasn't exactly right to try and make you think that I was him but…He—they, they just really didn't want to do exactly that, disappoint you"

Tilting her head back, Aoko took another swig before looking up at the sky "It's cool, I mean, It's not really right but you were doing it for me right? I can't really feel negative about that. I appreciate the thought you know?" She smiled lightly towards him causing his cheeks to heat up.

"S-so, just my dialect then?" he coughed out

"Nah, you're way too easy going. Shinichi would've had a heart attack by now, you know—he's like seriously uptight and hates bending the rules while you don't really give a shit"

The teen's eyebrows rose "You're pretty smart, you know that?"

Aoko grinned before offering her hand to help him up "My name's Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you"

His jaw dropped as his own cheeks began to flush out of embarrassment, begrudgingly, he accepting her help and stood, using the other hand to scratch the back of his head.

"My names Hattori Heiji, N-Nice to meet you too."

Aoko grinned, shaking his hand, and holding the almost empty bottle in her other hand. "Righty-o then! Let's get your makeup washed off, find Conan-kun and then get some coffee cause for reasons beyond me, I'm craving caffeine, even though it's almost nine PM"

Heiji snorted, before gesturing towards a direction behind him "Yeah alright, I'll be in there. I'll meet you and Conan outside the toilets, where we met you when you first arrived"

Aoko mock saluted him before leaving.

"Don't get lost, Nakamori!" he called out

"Call me Aoko!" she yelled out, instead.

**:::::**

Edogowa Conan liked to think of himself as adaptable.

Conan could handle being a seventeen year old teenager one moment, and becoming a first grader the next.

Conan could understand crazy, deranged phantom thieves stealing random jewels

Hell, he could even handle waking up to being treated as Mouri Kogoro's personal teddy bear on rare occasions.

But for the life of him, Edogowa Conan couldn't understand how to deal with walking home on a sidewalk with Aoko and Heiji could have such an animated conversation right in front of his own eyes.

No seriously, he didn't know to make of the situation.

Aoko was smart—so much keener than what he had originally given credit for.

It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

It wouldn't be long, she would definitely figure out his identity if he didn't take extra precautions.

Though, what he couldn't figure out was, why was she so self-conscious? He had taken note of it, her glancing towards whatever reflection she could, her constant tugging of her long sleeves—something he had learnt was an apparent habit of hers whenever nervous. Her self-mockery. It had become apparent that she had anxiety.

She was putting herself down

She wasn't confident in her appearance or herself as a person in general.

And damn it as her friend he would definitely help her.

Besides, he was certain Hattori wouldn't mind helping out either.

**:::::**

**A/N: Well this was pretty predictable. I suppose this was kind of a filler chapter, but Heiji's finally been introduced! **

**Thanks so much for the favourites and follows everyone! And I appreciate every review given, I swear I read them all with the dorkiest grin on my face.**

**Anyway thank you to the silent readers as well!**

**R AND R! **

_(Yeah, you're worse than nicotine)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WHOA LOOK WHO'S DECIDING TO UPDATE! I'm so sorry for the late updates, I'm just really behind in school and I'm trying my hardest to make up for it. It's such an annoying and overused excuse but it's genuinely the case.**

**Anyway, enough about me rambling. ENJOY!**

**:::::**

_(When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes._

_Is this love? Maybe someday)_

Aoko threw her head back and laughed, as she balanced herself while walking over the edge of a river with her arms spread.

"Don't blame me when you fall flat on your ass" Heiji deadpanned while Conan rolled his eyes.

Aoko pouted but didn't turn her head towards him as she continued to concentrate on staying stable "I thought you were the fun one"

Heiji snorted with his hands buried in his pockets "There's a difference between fun and dangerous"

Aoko turned her head towards him and grinned "Yeah, it's called boring"

Conan smirked while Heiji threw his hands up in defeat "I give up"

The brunette smiled and jumped off the ledge before frowning "Oh my god I'm turning into him"

Conan raised an eyebrow "turning into who?"

Aoko groaned "My friend—he does stupid shit all the time, only a hundred times worse. I think he's slowly influencing me" she gawked "Oh my god he's contagious"

Heiji snorted "So what you're saying is, you're usually more uptight than this?"

She paused for a moment, a frown on her face as she recalled all the times she ever scolded Kaito for his reckless stunts "I think I am." Her face expression then transformed into horror "I don't even know anymore. It just occurred to me on how much I've changed this year"

She then whipped around so fast and faced to two boys with wide eyes "Guys. I think I need to go on a huge quest to find out who I am. I'll start with France." She nodded to herself in agreement while Heiji and Conan both gave each other a look of agreement simultaneously.

_She was crazy_

Aoko then grinned "Right then boys, caffeine!" she then made an abrupt turn into a conveniently located Starbucks with both boys trailing in after her.

"Conan-kun, what would you like?" she asked, picking him up and resting him on her hip so that he could look at the menu.

Conan's cheeks flushed as he yelped in surprise, flashing a glare towards the other teen who was failing to hide his snickering.

Aoko remained oblivious towards the pair as she studied the menu on the canvases above. Noticing Conan's lack of response she turned her attention onto the child in question.

Conan blinked in surprise, his cheeks still stained with a pink hue as she gazed up towards the menu. "Anything should be fine, Aoko-neechan"

She let out a hum "Yeah but I really don't want to give you caffeine, so…there's hot chocolate, smoothies or just crème based frappuccino's"

Conan pouted "I'll just have a hot chocolate"

The brunette nodded, "And you, eyebrows?" she turned her attention towards the other teen.

Heiji balked at the nickname before rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders "I'll have whatever you're having"

Aoko blinked before grinning widely "Alright then" she then raised her free hand out "Money please" she smirked

Heiji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he handed her a few notes and watched as she skipped towards the cashier. Usually he would've been reluctant to hand her the cash but his conscience still weighed over attempting to trick her into thinking that he was Shinichi.

It wasn't long before she called him over to collect his drink, he had just managed to check his messages from Kazuha demanding where he was. He had managed to respond rather hastily saying that he was hanging out with 'the brat' and that he would be back soon.

It wasn't really that big of an issue. He had already said that he would be staying in Tokyo for a few days and asked her to cover for him.

What else was he supposed to say? 'Kazuha I'm sorry but I gotta' go and help out Kudo who is currently reverted back into his child form and pretend to be his teenage self in order to keep his secret from being found out'

Yeah, not likely.

Conan would have his head with those evil soccer balls of his

Heiji made his way to retrieve his beverage and thanked her, He gave the frappuccino a strange look. The whole thing just screamed 'diabetes' as he sucked on the straw.

Aoko watched with such intensity that even made Conan wary as Heiji coughed and sputtered.

"What the hell—how much sugar do they put into these things!" he cried out causing Aoko to gawk

"You don't like it?!" she screeched

"Are you insane? What kind of devil made this concoction?"

Aoko pouted "Kaito likes it" she muttered before grabbing her own cup with her spare hand and offering it to Conan who was still being carried.

"Conan-kun, try this and tell me what you think?" she asked sweetly

The boy sucked on the straw before pulling away and grinning "It's good!"

"HA!" she cried out triumphantly, smirking towards the other teen.

Heiji waved his hand dismissively, "He's like six. Children have weird taste buds where they love sweet things remember? He doesn't count."

Aoko snorted "You're the one with the weird taste buds" she rolled her eyes and began to exit the café as Heiji walked out besides her.

"Please, you probably have the weirdest taste buds out of both me and the brat combined" he countered, before sipping his drink, attempting to ease into it.

"Oh yeah? Well—"

"We all have weird taste buds! Can we just leave it like that?" Conan groaned out causing the two teens to glance at one another grinning before bursting into laughter.

Aoko smiled fondly, watching how Heiji ruffled onto his hair causing him to grumble and smack his hand away.

Her chest felt warm and a small weight lifted from her shoulders

_I'm so glad I met these guys._

**:::::**

"Hey Aoko, what'd you get for question seven?" Kaito asked with his mouth stuffed with chips.

Aoko pulled a face, throwing her eraser towards his face "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

She then scooted closer and allowed him to see her notebook. He swallowed his food and leaned over, his eyes skimming over towards the answer.

"The heck? How did you get—"his eyes did another analysis before widening in realisation "Oh so you-"

"Yeah" she responded, not needing to hear the rest of his epiphany and grabbed her soda while Kaito scribbled down his answer.

"So how'd Saturday go?" he asked absentmindedly causing Aoko to blink in surprise before smiling widely,

"Great!" she then giggled "I think I made a new friend there"

Kaito's eyes widened slightly, caught off guard by her delight, his cheeks flushed. "Yeah? You sure you didn't scare them away" he smirked

Aoko pouted "Of course not" she then fell backwards, lying down onto her back.

"So what did you do yesterday while I was gone?"

The teen besides her rolled his eyes and laid down besides her, staring up at the ceiling fan "Nothing much. I managed to catch up on that TV show I was talking about earlier"

Aoko hummed "How was it?"

"It went well" he shrugged and began playing with a strand of her hair "You need to start watching it soon" he grinned

"I'll get there" she waved him off and turned her head slightly to face him "Braid my hair for me?"

The other teen snorted, an amused smile spread across his features "Kind of hard when we're both laying down don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I love It when you do my hair" she whined causing him to roll his eyes

"Later"

"You promise?" she asked

"Sure" he shrugged and Aoko smiled, satisfied as she went back to staring at the ceiling

"I don't feel like making dinner today. You think we can just order pizza or something?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow "You feeling okay? You usually love cooking."

Aoko smiled "Yeah but I'm in a really comfortable position right now and I really don't want to get up and do anything"

"Tired?"

She shrugged, kicking her feet up in the air "Lazy"

He smirked "Can't blame you then" he stretched "let's be lazy together" he pulled out his cell and scrolled down through his contacts.

"When's your dad coming back from work?" he asked as he found a pizza delivery number.

Yawning Aoko peered down towards his smartphone, frowning at the restaurant choice and scrolled down further and pressed onto the one she liked "late, Jirokichi called my dad's whole police squad over. Not exactly sure what's going down since Kaito Kid hasn't even made his next announcement yet but whatever."

Kaito frowned and Aoko lightly smacked his face "Its fine" she snorted "It's weird that they're working together before an actual heist but I guess they're pretty desperate"

He smirked "So they're forming an alliance?"

"Yeah, I hope everything works out though"

Kaito rolled his eyes "They're never going to catch Kaito Kid"

Aoko narrowed her eyes towards him, a dark aura forming around herself causing Kaito to grin nervously

"So are two larges, okay? I'm assuming he's going to take some of the leftovers with him for tomorrow's lunch"

Aoko nodded "Yeah, No anchovies please."

"Wouldn't dream of it" he responded, horrified by the mere thought of fish being anywhere near his food.

Aoko smiled and rolled away "wake me up when it gets here"

Kaito rolled his eyes and gently smacked her leg with his own "At least get off the floor"

She grumbled into the carpet, reached up towards the couch and stole the cushions before resting her head onto them.

"You're going to have a bad back, ache all over and freeze" he deadpanned before sitting up, leaning his back against the couch and calling the pizza place.

Aoko let out a whine, knowing the truth in his words. She lazily got up onto her feet, glaring towards the smug teen as he spoke their order over the phone.

She threw a cushion at his face before sticking up her middle finger, ignoring his laughter as she went up the stairs.

"Don't finish it all without me!" she yelled, while walking up

"I'll wake you up when it gets here, stupid" he rolled his eyes and smiled

_(Cause being with you means I'm right where I belong)_

**:::::**

**A/N: And here we have chapter 7! Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter was pretty fun to write! I appreciate the patience!**

**Thank you to all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed! And thank you to all the silent readers!**

**R N R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WELCOME BACK! HERE WE HAVE CHAPTER 8!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE ASS UPDATE EVERYONE! ANYWAY, ENJOY.**

**Bunkasai = Cultural festival**

**:::::**

_(Don't lie bright eyes,_

_Is it me, that you see when you fall asleep?)_

Aoko licked her lips before taking a large bite out of her sandwich, watching with mild amusement as Keiko grinned happily, pulling out a piece of paper for her too see from her bag.

"Isn't this a flier advertising helping out for the bunkasai?" Aoko asked, inwardly rolling her eyes as she began to put the pieces together as to why the piece of paper was suddenly thrown in front of her face.

"Yeah" Keiko nodded enthusiastically, "I volunteered to help out and-"

"-and you want me to join?" Aoko asked, smirking as was resting her chin into the palm of her hand, elbow on her desk.

Keiko's grin seemed to widen "Exactly! So you're in?"

Aoko grabbed her chocolate milk carton with her free hand and sucked on the straw in thought, weighing her options.

The brunette herself loved cultural festivals. Hell, whatever event the school had going on she was more than likely to be there, supporting it in whatever way she could. Normally, she wouldn't have minded helping out with the committee. But helping out would mean using up most of her free time and she was already balancing planning catching Kaito Kid with Shinichi and Conan- not to mention Heiji seemed to have joined their group chat and schemes. That alone took hours. She also had school work as it was almost time for exams and there was Kaito, and cooking for her dad-

Ugh

"I don't think I can this year" Aoko smiled apologetically towards Keiko's confused expression

"But you would usually be down for this kind of thing!"

"Don't get me wrong" Aoko said quickly "I would totally help out if I could! I just- ugh I don't know. I'll see what I can do alright?"

Keiko's crestfallen expression quickly hopeful "Yeah, that'll be great!"

Aoko just gave a small grin as she chucked her empty carton into the trash can across the room, groaning as she missed.

Keiko snorted as she watched Aoko get up with great reluctance to throw her trash in the bin properly.

She then exited the classroom and walked down the corridor towards the vending machine. Humming to herself the teen pulled her some loose change from her pockets and purchasing herself a bottle of water and a soda.

Aoko furrowed her eyebrows. Realistically, she would probably end up helping out with the festival either way, she would already probably be forced to join due to every class having to help out advertise their school.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket Aoko collected her beverages with one hand and pulled her cell out with the other. Smirking at the messages appearing on her lock screen.

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: Who in the right mind added you onto here?! **

**Eyebrows: Aoko, stupid**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: Yeah, I see that but W-H-Y**

**Eyebrows: cause ya'll are in serious need of my expertise and she clearly was the bigger person**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: No we don't. No one wants you here, go away.**

**Eyebrows: YOU TOTALLY OWE ME ANYWAY FOR MAKING ME DRESS UP AS YOU**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: WELL TOUGH TOENAILS CAUSE YOUR STUPID SELF FAILED**

**Eyebrows: WHY YOU NO GOOD-**

Aoko grinned, laughing as she walked back towards her classroom. A part of her wanted to watch how it all played out, but a much bigger part of her had to interfere.

**Aoko: GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! **

**Eyebrows: Oh look at who finally decided to show up?**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: what's up Aoko?**

**Aoko: quick question, what have you saved our names as on your contact list on your phones?**

**Eyebrows: …what kind of question is that?**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: just your names. What else would I put?**

Aoko burst into a fit of giggles as she screenshot the conversation and sent it to the chat before walking head on into a wall-

"Oh wait, shit - You're not a wall" Aoko squealed as she stepped back almost immediately. Nursing her now sore nose and gawking up in surprise.

Kaito raised an eyebrow in amusement "You okay there, Aoko?" he rolled his eyes before adding "I literally called your name like twice before you slammed into me" he then blinked in revelation, noticing her fallen phone he bent to pick it up.

Aoko grinned sheepishly throwing her arms behind herself "Yeah sorry, I was a little preoccupied and wasn't paying attention to the outside world"

Kaito snorted before handing her phone back to her "yeah, clearly.

She then smiled, walking side by side with him "Anyway, what do you think our class are going to be doing for the festival?"

The teen besides her rolled her eyes "The usual. We're either putting on a play or having a café"

Aoko rolled her eyes "Yeah, well that's expected. But which one do you think is more likely?"

"A play"

"Really? I thought for sure that we'd have a café. I heard the girls talking about how cute the waitress outfits were. Not going to lie. I'd look adorable in one of those"

Kaito snorted once more "Yeah. But there's more guys in our class"

"So? They can wear them too. The more the merrier"

"Hilarious, Aoko."

"I'm being serious!" she puffed her cheeks out

"Anyway, not the point I was trying to get at."

"Oh, do go on your majesty" Aoko grinned, mock bowing

"I bet you we're going to have a play on Cinderella or something."

Aoko raised an eyebrow "And why is that—"she then froze with wide eyes, watching Akako sitting on her desk, surrounded by a very large group of boys "….Ohhh"

Kaito smirked "Yeah"

"…Well shit man I don't want to end up as one of Akako's evil step sisters."

"Please. With your acting skills you'd be lucky to play a mouse"

"You're such an ass. But what if I end up having to be backstage? Her fanboys aren't going to leave me alone. 'Not that lighting Nakamori! It doesn't suit her complexion!'" she mocked, eyes wide and with her hands on her cheeks for emphasis.

"That's what you're worried about?" he cackled

"This is a much bigger problem for you, you know"

"Pray tell?" he smirked towards her

"You do realise that she's going to want you to be her prince charming right?" Aoko asked, opening her soda and looking up towards him. Watching as it was now Kaito's turn to freeze and have his eyes double in side.

"Shit"

"But then again, it shouldn't really be a big deal for you" She continued, placing a finger onto her chin thoughtfully "After all, you love preforming don't you?" she smiled

**:::::**

Aoko glared towards the math worksheets, sprawled out on her desk.

Yawning, the brunette rested her head onto her arms on her desk, ignoring the work underneath. For reasons beyond her, she felt insanely tired. Yawning once again Aoko brought her hands up to her eyes to rub them but was stopped when she felt a pair of hands hold her arms back.

"Keiko, what the hell" she whined, frowning towards the other girl

"Aoko, shush. I'm literally saving your life here" the other teen rolled her eyes

"Saving my life from what exactly?"

"Do you want your mascara to smudge and look like the girl from the ring?"

Aoko gawked "Wait, what?"

Keiko just snickered "Well it's true"

"Keiko. The girl from the ring was like a child. Her hair was probably the creepiest thing about her, I don't even think she wore any mascara"

"I don't care about that! I'm just helping you not look like a mess"

Aoko raised an eyebrow but smiled "You're weird"

"Yeah, well no one can beat you in your weird-ness Aoko" Kaito sniggered causing Keiko to laugh and high five him.

Aoko narrowed her eyes towards the two "Guuuuuys" she whined "why're you ganging up on me? You're supposed to be my best frieeeends." She pouted "Stop scheming against me with your diabolical plans"

Keiko giggled while Kaito snorted "'Diabolical', she says"

"Because that's exactly what it is!"

"You'd make an awful lawyer with that kind of explanation"

Aoko opened her mouth to retort but the bell ringing caused her to puff her cheeks out.

Kaito just grinned at her, flicking her forehead while walking towards his desk while Keiko just giggled, patting her head and walking towards her own desk leaving the teen to pout once again as the teacher walked in.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette fished through her skirt pocket, discreetly pulling out her phone, hiding it behind her calculator case and unlocking her phone to pick up where she had left off on the group chat full of detectives. She could feel the corners of her mouth twitch, already knowing what their reactions would be.

**Eyebrows: WHAT THE HELL AOKO? WHY AM I CALLED 'EYEBROWS' ON YOUR CONTACT LIST?**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: Honestly, I'm not even surprised **

Aoko almost snorted out loud. A wide grin spread across her face.

Gods they were so predictable.

**Aoko: I suck at names. This is literally the only way I'm able to remember people.**

**Eyebrows: Wait, seriously?**

**Aoko: HAHAHA NO**

**Eyebrows: Fuck you**

**Can't-babysit-for-the-life-of-him: language**

Aoko smirked, sparing a few moments to gaze up towards the front while the teacher called out the afternoon attendance.

She then proceeded to almost yelp out in surprise feeling someone poke her side with the blunt end of a pen.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the culprit was.

Glaring, she turned around to face Kaito but raised an eyebrow when seeing that he wasn't even looking at her and staring straight ahead toward the teacher.

Furrowing her brows, she went back to mimic his action but blinked in surprise noticing the piece of paper folded neatly on her desk.

Both her eyebrows ran up towards her hairline before she rolled her eyes.

Typical

**Kaito: What's got you so cheerful? **

Picking up her pen, Aoko scribbled something down before passing it back

**Aoko:** **Nothing much. Why so nosy? **

She heard more scribbling before finding the piece of paper back onto her desk

**Kaito: What? Can't I know what's got my best-est friend in the whole wide world happy?**

She snorted

**Aoko: Wait. Why are we passing notes when we could just text each other? What is this, 1999? **

More scribbling

**Kaito: Passing notes isn't that out of date you twat **

"Nakamori Aoko?"

"Here" she responded

**Aoko: shut up, Bakaito **

**Kaito: Love you too, Ahoko **

Directing her attention back towards the front of the classroom, Aokorested her chin into the palm of her hand with her elbow on the desk.

The teacher had been calling the attendance for a while now just what—

"We're having a vote" one of the members of the student council called out causing Aoko to blink.

What the heck? A vote for what—she then almost smacked herself.

Oh

The festival

…right.

Rolling her eyes Aoko tapped her fingers against her desk, her eyes making their way towards Akako who seemed to be smirking. She then glanced towards Kaito who was keeping up his poker face but Aoko could see the way he was gripping his pen.

Aoko snickered. She couldn't tell if it was because she'd suddenly been spending an awful lot amount of time with a few certain detectives and that their attentiveness was rubbing of on her or what but she already knew exactly what was going to go down.

The brunette smiled towards one of the student council members who handed her a piece of paper to circle whichever option she preferred.

Café, theatre production, Costume booth, western bazaar

Aoko hummed, crossing her ankles under her chair. Truthfully, she already knew that whatever she'd pick probably wouldn't matter.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Akako's wide grin. Kaito was probably right with them ending up with a drama production. But by knowing that he'd more than likely screw the votes up somehow.

But even so, 'theatre production' didn't specify much. They could end up with Kaito doing some magic tricks; it didn't necessarily mean that they'd end up putting on a play?

Still. If they did end up putting on a play, it would probably end with Akako as the main character and if it were to be a love story, she would definitely find a way to have Kaito play the leading male role.

But then again Kaito wouldn't like that. The ski trip was proof enough of that. She had no doubts that he would mess something up last minute where either himself or Akako won't actually be able to put on the play.

She then blinked—Wait

He would definitely make sure Akako wouldn't be able to go on stage, which meant they'd end up needing to use the understudy. And knowing Kaito, he'd definitely choose—

Oh hell no. she would just have to play a tree or something, or stay backstage.

Rolling her eyes and rocking her locked ankles she circled 'café'

The waitress outfits were cute and even if she wouldn't be able to serve she could cook. It was a win-win.

Folding the paper, she pushed her chair back and stood up, walking towards the student council president who was holding the box to put the votes in.

Making her way back towards her desk, she pushed a loose strange of hair behind her ears, noticing Kaito's relaxed posture and Akako's (not very subtle) laughter as she waved off her fanboys.

She wasn't stupid

The class was definitely going to end up putting on a play

And Kaito would most definitely fuck it up.

Aoko smirked, sitting back down and crossing her legs.

She couldn't wait to see just how this would play out.

**:::::**

**A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! The last time I updated was in…October. Oh my God I am so sorry.**

**Unfortunately I have exams during May-June and their really important. I actually should be studying but whatever. BARE WITH ME AND MY LATE UPDATES! **

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES! TILL NEXT TIME, R AND R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AND WE'RE BACK WITH CHAPTER NINE! **

**I had a lot of ideas for this but it was so hard to form into a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable in this **

**:::::**

_(Gemini,_

_Won't you meet me eye to eye?)_

Nakamori Aoko liked to think of herself as determined

She knew of course, that she would most definitely be classified as dense, it wasn't a mystery that she wasn't anywhere near as smart or as perceptive as Shinichi and Heiji- and they were both her age for crying out loud!

Hell, even Conan-kun himself was a prodigy and he was like what, in the first grade?

Then again, how could he not be? He was surrounded by detectives. He even lived with one—what was his name?

Oh right. The world famous sleeping Mouri Kogoro

She knew she wasn't an idiot, at the very least. Her grades anyway, made her hope so.

But even so, Kaito was incredibly canny himself, even if he was always sly about it. He was always able to read people so well. Though no matter how good his poker face was, he was still her childhood friend.

Most of the time

Akako was extremely clever. She was incredibly persuasive and was almost always able to turn the tables around and have her way. She could even be considered as a rival towards Kaito with her ability to be able to read people.

Even Hakuba, another detective her age was a damn genius. Always so attentive. He was almost always calculated and collected. The only time her ever wasn't was probably around Akako, but that was beside the point.

Man! Why were all these high schoolers around her so damn clever? It was really doing a number on her self-esteem.

Compared to everyone else, she was pretty dull. Aoko was slow on the intake, she couldn't take hints and was so naïve. She was particularly clumsy and was just a mess.

It especially wasn't helping when she was stuck in the middle of a murder mystery and watching Heiji (Who miraculously, was still in Tokyo) and Conan-kun discuss just how it could have happened.

Aoko raised an eyebrow from where she sat, sucking the straw of her iced coffee. The two were really into it. It was actually kind of inspiring.

They were in beika city's mall. Less than an hour ago, they were all in Starbucks, waiting in line for Aoko to purchase their beverages.

Less than an hour ago, there was a horrifying shriek, two stores down.

Less than an hour ago, she was running out the store, following the two boys with three cups in her hands.

Now, in the present; there were police officers everywhere, news reporters, camera crews, sirens blaring.

It was all so overwhelming

She hadn't actually gotten a chance to see the actual victim themselves, thanks to Heiji covering her eyes (She couldn't even begin to understand how she wasn't allowed to look but Conan-kun was) but from the solemn expressions of almost everyone in the room, it probably wasn't pretty.

Then again it was a murder, what else was she expecting?

She couldn't understand why this wasn't affecting her as hard as it should. Someone had just died but she wasn't feeling that upset about the matter.

It was actually kind of concerning.

The process hadn't fully kicked into her brain yet.

Someone had just died

But her brain wasn't functioning.

Granted, she wasn't feeling happy about somebody's passing (that would have just been terrifying) but her lack of remorse was starting to have an effect on her.

Did someone really just die?

Her lower lip trembled as she gazed ahead, towards where the yellow and black barricade tape was used.

Her grip on her coffee cup tightened before she let out a large intake of air from her nostrils.

Megure-Keibu had offered her a sympathetic smile

Maybe she should ask one of the policemen for a shock blanket? Or was it that only paramedics and fire fighters had those for physical injuries?

She really didn't know how it worked. The closest thing in real life to a murder case she had ever come to were Kaito Kid heists.

And Kaito kid heists were safe

Kaito Kid didn't go around killing people

And for once in her life, Aoko was grateful that her father's speciality were Kaito Kid heists. She was glad that he didn't have to go through these kinds of cases every day.

Granted, that he probably would have been to a hand full of them. He was a police inspector after all, but Kaito Kid kept his spirits up.

And for that, she was thank full.

Despite some of the all-nighters he pulled and his unhealthy habits of skipping meals for Kaito Kid heists and planning.

He was alive

And that was all that mattered.

Heiji, noticing her unusual hopeless appearance and how her hands were continuously rubbing her arms, walked over towards her, causing Aoko to gaze up towards him, her expression sombre.

"Hey"

He dropped his hoodie over her head, causing the brunette to blink in surprise.

Heiji had a calculating expression on his face, before his features softened

"First time, huh" it wasn't a question

"….that obvious?" she asked before burying her face into the green fabric that he had just given her "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be fine, I promise."

She then felt something else on her head and jumped in surprise, eyes wide as she turned towards Conan-kun, who smiled lightly towards her

Aoko felt her eyes water as Conan span his baseball cap that he had put on her head around, putting it into a position where the stiff bill was downwards and covering her eyes

"Take all the time you need, Aoko-neechan"

"Yeah, we'll be here if you need to talk"

They were rewarded with a large sniff and a watery smile

**:::::**

Now finished with her coffee, the brunette discarded the item into the recycling bin, making her way over towards the two companions she had come with.

Both, Conan-kun and Heiji had encouraged her to leave, but a huge part of her wanted to see the two in action. Despite Conan-kun's age he had proved himself a numerous amount of times, and Heiji was already a somewhat already famous detective.

With the light green hoodie now on and the cap facing backwards, the brunette gave the two a small, grateful smile

"So how are two out of three of my favourite detectives in the whole wide world doing?" Aoko asked lightly.

She wasn't oblivious enough not to notice the mood.

Though, she was (pleasantly) surprised to find the two turn around and grin towards her.

"We've finally figured it out, Aoko!" Heiji smirked and she found herself smiling towards the two and their enthusiasm.

"That's great guys! I can't wait to see the two of you in action" Aoko grinned, clasping her hands together in excitement.

**:::::**

After spending about twenty minutes with Heiji acting like a complete smart-ass and having Conan be a part of his demonstration and provide his own sarcastic remarks, then finally having the culprit spring out of his seat and race off into the distance, in attempts to escape only to be smacked in his back by a giant soccer ball and passed out, Aoko could confirm that it had been extremely interesting.

"Quick question" Aoko said, as the trio made their way through Beika city, it was seven o clock in the evening and Kaito and her father would be over for dinner in an hour.

Sweat dropping, the brunette realised that she wouldn't have enough time to cook the three of them dinner. The abrupt appearance of a murder hadn't been on her schedule.

"What's up, Aoko-neechan?"

"Where the hell did that huge ass soccer ball come from? Why am I the only one questioning its origins? Is it considered normal that a six year old boy has a belt that spits out large unholy soccer balls of doom at a size that could rival Jirokichi Suzuki's ego!?" she gawked, grabbing the youngest boy by both his shoulders and staring at him with wide, wild blue eyes.

Both, Heiji and Conan gawked

"You know…I don't think anyone's ever questioned it before" Heiji said, rubbing his chin in thought after getting over his surprise.

Aoko's head snapped towards him "What"

"No seriously," he continued, seemingly oblivious towards Conan's rather exaggerated gestures, informing him (not so subtly) to shut up.

The brunette frowned towards the darker skinned teen "But he literally had this giant soccer ball the size of a football field just pop out of his belt- wait did no one else notice his shoes? Am I the only one noticing the lightshow that happened on only one of his shoes?"

Aoko groaned, gripping her hair "Ugh. You guys confuse me" she pouted

Heiji snorted, subtly giving Conan a look.

"Heh...the thing is Aoko-neechan, I get them from this professor"

"Professor?" Aoko asked, blinked "what is this, Pokémon?"

Heiji snickered while Conan paused "Well…I guess you can look at it that way. He basically gives me and my friends these gadgets for situations like those"

Aoko stared "A random guy comes up to you and gives you a bunch of super cool and dangerous devices and you and your friends just accept them with open arms?"

"He's a family friend, Aoko-neechan" Conan-Kun sweat dropped

She paused before letting go of his shoulders and stepping back "Oh my god, you're basically Ash Ketchum. Minus the Pokémon part of course." she snorted "A professor gives you the latest gadgets to help you and your friends with your journey" she mused, pulling out her cell.

Conan rolled his eyes "so who're you calling?"

"No one, I'm just changing your contact name to 'Ash Ketchum'" she snickered

"How is that fair? You give us all these weird nicknames while you're just 'Aoko' on our phones" Heiji stated

"Not my fault you guys lack in creativity" she shrugged, putting her cell back into her skirt pocket.

"Do you wear anything other than skirts?" Heiji asked, amused as Aoko quickly walked in front of the two, then span around to walk backwards so she was able to face them.

"Never"

"Not even in the winter?"

"Nope" she swung her shopping bags back and forth happily

"Don't your legs get cold- or all of you for that matter?" Conan-kun asked and Aoko smiled lightly at his concern

She then span around to face the front "The cold never bothered me anyway" she sang, grinning

"Oh no-"Heiji started

"Aoko-neechan, you really don't have too-"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE—"

"I blame you for this" Conan said, glaring at the darker skinned teen.

"…You know what brat? I think I agree with Aoko. I think you should…."

"O-Oi Hattori-"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!" Heiji and Aoko sang, perfectly in sync and grinning wickedly towards the younger boy.

"….Hanging out with the two of you was a mistake" Conan deadpanned

"Come on Conan-kun, you're a kid. You should be more into this than the two of us combined" Aoko said, pouting

"Yeah, Conan-kun" Heiji grinned, stressing out the word 'kun' while bending down to be face to face with the young boy, taunting.

Conan made a show of rolling his eyes and slamming his palm against his face before sighing exaggeratingly.

He then faced the two teens with a blank expression "Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore" he spoke, bored.

Aoko and Heiji both sweat dropped

**:::::**

"Thanks for walking me home guys!" Aoko grinned, spinning around to face to two

"It was a total coincidence, we just happened to be walking this way" Heiji declared while Conan-kun and Aoko both rolled their eyes.

"I feel so loved"

"I'm kidding, jeez woman" he snorted, pulling her cheeks

"Ha, ha" Aoko said dryly, smacking his hands away before her eyes widened "You guys must be hungry, after all, we didn't really end up eating anything at all in that café, do you guys want to come in for dinner?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in question

"Nah" Heiji said, ruffling Conan's hair "Maybe some other time. I've got to get this brat home, his nee-Chan's probably already cooked something for all of us. Can't have it go to waste"

Aoko hummed "You've got an older sister, huh?" she smiled

"She's really not my sister—"Conan-kun started of

"Anyway we've got to go! Today was fun Aoko, besides the whole, uh murderer case thing"

The brunette snickered "Yeah, it was" her eyes then widened "Oh wait guys! Before you go,"

"What's wrong, Aoko-neechan?"

"My school's going to have a bunkasai in about a month or two, I know it's hell-a early but do you think…you could come check it out?" she asked, a small smile on her face "I'm pretty certain my class is going to be preforming"

Heiji snorted "That's what you were going to ask?"

Aoko pouted while Conan smiled "Yeah, we'll definitely be there"

"Aww, Conan-kun!" Aoko squealed, bending down to hug the young child, nuzzling her cheek against his causing his own cheeks to flare "I knew I could count on you!" she then glared towards the other teen "I'm uninviting you"

"What—no, you can't take it back! You've already invited me, you can't just uninvited me!" He gawked

"Too late" she stuck her tongue out at him before letting go of Conan and grinning

"Oh, come on Aoko" Heiji whined

"Fine, fine. But you totally owe me" she smirked

Heiji to roll his eyes "Women"

She then lifted her wrist up to view the time on her watch "Oh shit—sorry guys, I've got to go! Thanks again for dropping me off!" she then proceeded to rush towards her front door, almost tripping in the process and digging into her purse for her house keys before unlocking the door.

With a final wave towards the two, Aoko bid them a hasty farewell and entered her house, making her way towards the living room.

"H-Hey Dad, Hey Kaito" she panted out, kissing her father on the cheek and grinning towards the other teen who was sitting lazily on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Ah, Aoko! I was wondering what took you so long" Nakamori Ginzo said, smiling warmly towards his daughter.

"Yeah, considering the fact that you took almost a decade to get here" Kaito snorted, glancing towards her

"Heh…sorry about that" she smiled sheepishly, sitting down in-between the two on the couch and letting her shopping bags rest on the ground, in front of her feet.

"So, what was the hold up?" Her dad asked while Kaito absentmindedly glanced through her shopping bags before a horrified expression came over his features as he lifted up a package of tuna, then dropping it back into the bag and moving the thing as far away from the couch as possible

"Oh right…I was at beika city mall, and uh…someone died" she started off awkwardly, inwardly face palming

"Wait, someone WHAT"

Aoko sighed loudly, covering her face with her palms and leaning her back fully against the couch, facing the ceiling "I was at the mall, getting coffee from Starbucks with some friends, but a few stores down someone actually got murdered. There was barricade tape everywhere and police were all over the place—wait a second. Shouldn't this be on the news?"

She then grabbed a hold of the remote and flipped towards the beika city news channel, before clutching the remote "Yeah—right there" she nodded towards the screen

Both, Kaito and her father's attention were both fully onto the television screen in front of them. Aoko frowned guiltily, being able to see the worry in her father's eyes was one thing, but for Kaito to be able to let his mask crack with his was another.

Shit

Her hands began to play towards her sleeves nervously as she bit her lower lip

"—_the murder mystery however, was solved thanks to well-known Osakan detective of the west, Hattori Heiji" _

Aoko narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing fully well that Conan-kun deserved an equal amount of credit for the case. It was however, understandable that they didn't mention his name, his age probably caused a lot of scepticism.

"Oh my goodness, Aoko. I didn't even realise! Are you alright?" her father turned his attention towards her, grabbing her shoulders, then cupping her face, looking for any signs of harm that could have been bestowed upon her.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Kaito asked, frowning and also scrutinising her with his jaw clenched

"Yeah, yeah! Guys, honestly I'm fine" she smiled sheepishly before awkwardly shrugging her shoulders "I-I'm sorry I couldn't make dinner on time though"

"Nonsense! We'll order take out!"

"Hey—isn't that you on TV, Aoko?" Kaito suddenly said causing Aoko and her father to snap their heads towards the television screen.

Aoko's jaw dropped slightly as she viewed herself on the screen, talking towards Heiji and Conan-kun for a few seconds while the reporter talked in the background

"Oh…Yeah it is" she said, eyebrows lifted up in surprise. Her cheeks then flushed and her cerulean eyes went wide as she realised how the two had skilfully blocked her from the reporter and the cameras way.

They had come right when the cameras were about to film her breakdown.

Aoko's form relaxed as her features softened "That's Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan. They're both really sweet awesome detectives and really helped me out today." Her voice was laced ever so lightly with pride as she ran her thumb over one of the green sleeves from Heiji's hoodie.

Kaito's expression remained neutral while Nakamori Keibu's eyes widened in realisation "T-Those two! I remember that brat…He's that stupid detective Mouri Kogoro's kid! You wouldn't believe how many times that brat has meddled in with my Kid heists" he grumbled out, glaring towards the screen

"But…if he was able to help you out Aoko, then he can't be that bad" Her dad sighed out, giving an exhausted smile causing Aoko to grin widely as she adjusted the baseball cap Conan had given her

"Besides…how could I possibly forget about the time where he and his friends disabled almost all the bombs off of Jirokichi Suzuki's blimp? The poor boy was thrown out of a window! And the other one…I'm pretty sure I've heard of that high school detective"

Aoko nodded her head happily "Yeah, I know! Aren't they great Kaito?" she turned her head towards him, smiling.

"…incredible" he said, his grin looking a tad bit too wide for her liking as he struggled to keep one of his eyes from twitching.

_(I've been wondering,_

_Why do you feed me these lies?)_

**:::::**

**A/N: WHOA AN UPDATE! ONE THAT DIDN'T TAKE OVER A MONTH? **

**I know, it's weird. But I had some free time to be able to write out another chapter so here it is my lovelies!**

**Thank you so much for reading! R AND R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OKAY! I KNOW I'M REALLY LATE BUT MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER AND I'M ON SUMMER VACATION SO HERE'S YOUR WELL DESERVED UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable**

**Notes: this chapter relates to Magic Kaito 1412 Episode 14**

**:::::**

Yawning, the brunette scowled, rubbing her eyes in attempt to wake herself up. Fairly, there was only one thing in the teen's mind while she sat on a wooden bench, with her jacket zipped all the way up to her chin.

Coffee

She desperately was in need of some caffeine; especially at such an ungodly hour.

It was Saturday for Pete's sake!

She tapped her foot on the ground due to her lack of patience as she waited for her Father to return, turning her eyes towards the other teen next to her, Aoko amused herself by watching Kaito attempt to keep his eyes open, only for them to flutter shut for a few seconds before snapping back wide open.

The cycle wasn't ending and Aoko was glad she had found a source of entertainment while waiting at the train station.

"I told you to be ready by five, stupid" she snorted, glancing up towards the train timings above. It was still 6:02, their train wasn't leaving for another twenty three minutes.

Kaito jolted awake, his eyes wild as he turned his head around to face her. It took him a few seconds for him to process what she had said "well I was ready, wasn't I?" he yawned loudly, massaging his temple.

"You should've slept earlier. I can't believe you're this desperate for a Kaito Kid heist" she muttered frowning, before realising that the teen was already falling back into his slumber.

Aoko was about to shake him awake before finally properly studying his face.

God, his under eye circles were so dark… and he had said he'd been awfully busy lately.

Frowning, the brunette slowly exhaled through her nose. His neck was going to kill him later. He wasn't even sleeping properly, resting his elbow on the bench rest, with the side of his face against his fist. His was already slipping and it hadn't even been two minutes.

Ignoring her pride for now, she cupped the side of his face, and bought his head down towards her lap, attempting to not jolt him awake for a second time.

He didn't complain

Aoko rolled her eyes, her cheeks lightly dusted with red.

"The things I do for friendship" she muttered, half annoyed.

Now. She had twenty one minutes to herself.

Joy

Normally, in situations like this she would definitely pull out her phone and text Shinichi or Heiji. But she wasn't stupid enough to hope that either of them would be awake at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday.

Yawning once again, she turned up the volume on her phone, hoping that the music would be enough to distract her at this point.

Locking her ankles under, she swung her feet lightly back and forth. Irritated with the boredom threatening to take over.

For the school festival, they had decided on putting on a play

How surprising.

But moving on, the young brunette was having a sudden case of Déjà vu

Seriously though. Didn't they already go through this?

Aoko blew a strand of her hair out of her face, eyes narrowed.

At least they weren't going to put another priceless gem on a train for Kaito Kid to steal. But they did have to take a train ride to reach Jirokichi's next gem exhibition.

It was so far away- a four hour train journey far.

Hopefully the police task force wouldn't mess this up again.

She rolled her eyes. But there was the slight possibility that her dad and Jirokichi Suzuki had thought of a decent plan. They may have actually learnt from their mistakes.

What was the train they had ride on last time called? 'The royal Express' was it? Kaito had told her that he really wanted to ride on that train because of a Kaito kid heist so she had begged her father for tickets. She barely even remembered what had happened on that vehicle- why the hell could she not remember?

They had met the queen, and her dad had been drunk, sitting next to her while Kaito and herself had introduced themselves. She remembered Prince Phillip, her son and how he himself had wanted to capture kid.

Another sense of Déjà vu hit her

The kid kind of reminded her of Conan-kun

Focussing back onto the crisis at hand Aoko scowled. Kaito Kid had made his appearance on that mystery train ride yet she couldn't remember any of it.

Wasn't there a shooting?

This was really getting on her nerves. Did she pass out or something? It was the only other valid explanation.

But that was impossible. She had gotten such a good night's rest before the train ride and she definitely remembered being wide awake.

So at what point did she suddenly blank out?

Unwrapping a toffee, Aoko tossed it into her mouth. Sucking on the sweet, her cobalt eyes narrowed in determination. There was no way in hell she was going to miss anything this time.

Not that she needed to, the train ride would be a bore. The heist was what she was looking forward to.

Her eyes then landed on the sleeping teen on her lap. She sweat dropped, realising that she would probably be left alone soon after they got to their destination.

Her dad would obviously be doing his best to capture Kid. But Kaito? She frowned.

Kaito would go who knows where.

She groaned, rubbing the side of her face with a hand.

Despite Kaito being an utter ass without hesitation Aoko would always consider him as to being one of her closest friends, but there was no doubt he'd ditch her in the long run when it came to a Kaito Kid heist.

"I wish eyebrows and that idiot babysitter were here" she muttered, her fingering playing with Kaito's hair.

Her jaw then dropped as realisation occurred to her.

Pulling out her phone, Aoko unlocked it with one hand while typing. A small smile finally appearing onto her features.

"Aoko!"

Looking up, the brunette tugged an earpiece out of her ear and smiled towards her father who came rushing back with a cup holder, three cups of steaming coffee in his hands.

"Oh hey dad. How was the queue?" she smirked teasing, as she reached out, happily accepting a cup

"Awful. I can't even begin to understand why Starbucks is always so full" her father huffed

She shrugged before tilting her cup back and taking a sip. "It's so early in the morning dad. Can you blame them for needing this caffeine boost?"

He sighed, "I know, I know. But it's just such a nightmare to put up with"

"I hear that" she raised her cup once again and her father grinned, raising his own cup and gently smacking it against hers.

"I bought another one for Kaito-kun, but I'm guessing he's not going to need it" Nakamori Keibu sighed, gesturing towards the teen who seemed to be snoring into her lap by this point

"Hey, if he doesn't want it I'll gladly take it" Aoko said grinning before drowning her own cup

Her dad raised an eyebrow "Are you going to be okay with all this caffeine running through your blood stream?"

"Absolutely"

"Somehow, that doesn't make me reassured" he answered dryly

**:::::**

Humming, the brunette skims through a magazine. She still had music blasting through her headphones and Kaito still seemed to be fast asleep besides her.

So far so good, all seemed to be in order.

They had only been on the train for around twenty to thirty minutes. Her father, being a police inspector went to a different cabin to converse with the rest of his crew and Kaito was knocked out besides her.

She doubted he'd be up any time soon, judging by those dark bags underneath his eyes.

Her jaw then dropped

If he was sleeping now, and her dad was gone just what the hell was she supposed to do for the rest of the journey- Lay an egg?

Groaning, the brunette shuffled out of their booth. Disregarding the magazine on the table, she then adjusted her skirt and grabs her make up bag before heading towards the bathroom.

She's adjusting her weight on each foot as he waits outside the occupied bathroom door. She's had two cups of coffee and thanks every God she can think of for her current wide awake state.

She's half aware that it's going to suck when it wears off

Ugh

Pushing that thought towards the very back of her mind she thanks the man who holds the door open for her and goes into the rest room, locking the door behind her.

"This is pretty lame" she decides, realising she's probably going to be alone for the entire trip and for the heist.

She rolls her eyes before washing her face. Unzipping her bag, she pulls out some concealer and stares at it.

"Time to create art" she whispers, grinning.

**:::::**

It was around twenty minutes later, when Aoko finally realised that she was on public transport and not her own private bathroom excluded from the rest of the world.

She flinched, hearing an inpatient knock from the other end

"Oh fuck no, they probably think I have diarrhoea or something" she whispered, embarrassed.

"I-I'll be out in a minute!" she then called out, rapidly shoving all of her equipment back into her bag, fumbling with the lock and ungracefully stumbling out.

She then winced towards the sudden queue of what seemed to be twelve people and bowed, muttering a quick apology before fleeing as far away from that area of the train as possible.

A gasp escaped her lips, as she collided with another figure

"Shit!"

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" she felt her face heat up, as she struggled to pull out some tissues from her bag

"Are you fucking serious right now?" the older man sneered, snatching the napkins away from her trembling hands and aggressively wiping himself down, attempting to soak up the hot liquid that was dripping down his suit

"I-I really am sorry! Here, I'll buy you a new coffee or get your suit dry cleaned-…" she trailed off, nervously twiddling her thumbs

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What are you? A headless chicken" he snapped, turning to glare at her

Her cheeks flared "I...I-"

"I-I what?" he barked in question and already, she could feel the eyes of several passengers on her

A hand then rested itself onto her shoulder abruptly and she found herself being pulled back, her eyes now suddenly finding themselves onto Kaito's back as he stepped in front of her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Aoko found herself freezing momentarily as Goosebumps managed to rise on her skin.

Was Kaito's voice always this cold?

Nervously, she peaked from besides the teen in front of her to view the older man's reaction, her heart thumping rather uncomfortably rapid for her taste

"The problem? Do you not see searing hot coffee dripping of my clothes?" he snapped

"And as I recall did she not apologise and offer to make up for it?" He didn't skip a beat

"What's going on here?" oh my god where did that attendant come from? This was blowing way out of proportion

Aoko stepped forward "I-I was being careless. I didn't look at where I was going and bumped into this man, it caused his drink to spill all over"

The attendant blinked "Is that all?"

"Uh- yes" could they just go please? There were way too many people staring

Kaito raised an eyebrow "She's already apologised so can we go?"

"And what are you going to do about my suit? Or my coffee for that matter" the man glared

"You got that coffee from the vending machine here right? That's about 200 yen" Kaito said, digging into his pockets for the change before handing it to him

"And my suit?"

"It'll wash out fine" Kaito said offhandedly but handed him a 500 yen coin "If you're that upset about it, just take it to a coin laundry place (laundromat)"

Aoko found herself both internally thanking the other teen and resenting him as she watched him deal with the matter easily.

Why was she so bad at dealing with people?

Kaito was a really cool person and it was sort of pissing her off. It was silly of course, he was literally her saving grace but damn

For once, could she not be the damsel in distress?

**:::::**

**A/N: AND THERE WE GO! Seriously though, I'm sorry for the super late update! I just can't seem to gain any motivation for writing D: it sucks man. BUT WHATEVER! R AND R! THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for another late update! But as usual, thanks for waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan or magic Kaito**

**Notes: IMPORTANT! This hugely references towards the Magic Kaito 1412 episode 14: Crystal mother, OR Detective Conan OVA 4**

**Honestly, they're both pretty much the same episode, just from both, Conan, and Kaito's perspectives. So spoilers for those of you who haven't watched the episode(s).**

**:::::**

Sitting back down in their respective seats, Aoko winced slightly as Kaito sat down directly opposite of her. The table was the only thing that separated the two as Aoko fiddled with her fingers underneath it.

"Thanks, Kaito"

Said teen raised an eyebrow "I hardly did anything" he snorted, and offered her a glass of cola

Aoko found herself smiling, accepting the drink she then began to play with the straw "Thanks. So we've got a few hours to kill. What do you wanna do?" deciding to let the topic drop

He Yawned "Actually, I think I'm going to go back to sleep"

Aoko blinked, nodding her head slowly before realisation hit her and her jaw dropped "Wait, what. Seriously?"

"Honestly, the only reason I woke up was cause' I needed to pee" he grinned lazily and Aoko found her right eye to be twitching

"You are the worst" she huffed "What am I supposed to do until you wake up, Lay an egg?"

Kaito shrugged, unfazed by Aoko's complaining and began unzipping his backpack to pull out his phone "It's only a few more hours. You could nap too, you know" he plugged his headphones into the device and raised an eyebrow towards her

"I'm not tired anymore" she groaned "I had like…three cups of coffee"

"That's your problem then" he shrugged dismissively, now pulling out a neck pillow and getting himself into a more comfortable position he then began scrolling through his playlist as Aoko continued to gawk

"You're seriously going to sleep?! Just like that!"

"Uh, yeah?" he said distractedly as the grabbed his eye mask from his bag before zipping it up.

Aoko snatched his phone and stared "ten hours of heavy rain?"

"Yup, great way of blocking out weirdos like you" he slid his headphones onto his head and yawned "now if you would excuse me?" he motioned for the device held in her fingertips and Aoko reluctantly returned it.

Aoko pouted "worst. Friend. EVER." But even with her harsh comebacks she can see the circles under his eyes threatening to become worse so she shuts her mouth because he really needs this.

Kaito snickered, waving the phone mockingly "Can't hear you Ahoko" he then proceeded to pull his sleeping mask down to cover his eyes and got into a more relaxed position.

The brunette felt the need to bash his skill with a frying pan but ignored the impulse and huffed, pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the sleeping teen sitting opposite from her. She then snickered quietly to herself captioning the post as exactly what she had called him before he fell asleep.

She spent the next few minutes amusing herself by scrolling through various types of social media, distracting herself by the memes that seemed to be currently trending.

Her eyes then found themselves unconsciously taking a break from her smartphone and gazing up to glare at the sleeping figure in front of her.

"Jerk" she frowned before standing up and allowing herself to stretch. Maybe she could explore and get a good idea of the train. Her father had mentioned that it held some great facilities after all. Besides, the brunette absolutely hated staying restricted to one place for too long.

Aoko then proceeded to slide out of her booth. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt she then kept one earphone in her ear and hummed to whatever was playing as she began walking down the carriage.

She managed to walk about nine steps before noticing the man she had previously spilled a drink on and immediately made a U-turn

"Not today Satan" she muttered, pale

By the time Aoko had reluctantly returned towards her booth she pulled a face towards the figure who seemed fast asleep under a thick blanket.

Aoko snorted, it wasn't that cold, was it? Rolling her eyes, the brunette noticed her untouched glass of cola that Kaito had given her.

Smiling, she returned towards her seat, pulling the glass closer towards her body with one hand and angling the straw upwards towards her mouth for easier gaining access.

A scream erupted the cart

Aoko almost spilled her drink in haste of standing up from her seat, blue eyes darting around until stumbling on a middle-aged man standing opposite, on the other side of the cart.

He was using both hands to grip his throat while a number of people had managed to form a crowd around him.

"He's choking! Somebody please, call the staff!"

Aoko gasped, her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock while her eyes darted towards the man and her drink before she grabbed a hold of the object and rushed towards the scene.

"Stand back!" the worlds came tumbling out of her mouth before her brain could process what she was doing. Her medical training course seemed to kick in. Aoko thrusted the drink into whoever the hell was nearest to her and preformed the only thing she vaguely seemed to remember.

The class was only for about six hours and it was more than a year ago-

She Stood slightly to one side, behind the man and supported his chest with one hand. Leaning him forward and praying to whoever was watching her from above that the object blocking the poor man's airway would exit his mouth already.

Well, Kaito did have a tendency to call her lady luck.

Raising her free palm, she gave up to five sharp blows between the guy's shoulder blades with the heel of her hand before he finally seemed to cough out the object that had been in his airways.

Aoko frowned "Are you okay, sir? Hey, you- give me my drink back"

She hastily snatched her drink away from whoever the heck she had given it to and threw the straw to the side, holding onto the poor man's shoulder, Aoko offered the man her drink which he appreciatively drowned down in huge gulps.

He then smiled widely towards her "Thank you, young lady, you just saved my life!" he clasped both of her hands in gratitude

"I- uh, what" she blinked, eyes wide and seemingly in a daze

And suddenly, the entire carriage seemed to erupt into clapping and Aoko's jaw dropped as she looked around in disbelief.

Oh, good! She managed to do something right and not just stand there like a pelican. Good to know.

"Oh-Oh my gosh. It was nothing! its fine!" Aoko could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment

"You just saved my life! Of course it was nothing!"

If anything, the man's praise just made the audience louder, cheers and praises filled the cart while Aoko just smiled bashfully, accepting and thanking.

**:::::**

"I really don't know how to repay you" he said in a raspy voice, before pulling out his wallet.

Aoko's jaw dropped "Oh my- that really isn't necessary! Honestly, anyone would have done it!"

He snorted "You mean the people who just stood there gawking?"

The brunette felt her cheeks flush "I mean- I don't really think I gave anyone a chance really, I sort of just panicked"

"-and rushed right in! One would almost assume that it was second nature to you!" he praised

Aoko hid her face in her hands with embarrassment "Oh gosh. You're really too much,"

He laughed, taking a large gulp from the cola she had previously given him before freezing.

It hadn't even been five minutes when Aoko gasped as the man she had just saved had dropped to his knees, before passing out- she squeaked, stumbling over the catch the elder before he could face plant onto the ground.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion- had he fainted?

This wasn't good-she quickly checked for a pulse before sighing in relief. He was alive

So he had fainted!

She raised an eyebrow; how strange

Nevertheless, the situation present was still dire as she had an unconscious human being upon her. Still not good- Glancing around Aoko bit her lip nervously. Where had he sat?

The brunette craned her neck to gain a better viewpoint as she glanced around the carriage.

Crap

She really couldn't find where he had sat.

Left with little choice, Aoko heaved the man up, throwing one of his arms around her shoulder in order to help drag her to where her booth was located- which was, really not that far.

Like three feet

Aoko winced, as she heaved him off, and placed him onto her side of the booth. Pulling out a blanket from her bag and throwing it over him as she did so.

She then sweat dropped towards the two figures laying opposite each other with a table separating them, both hidden by thick, woollen sheets of fabric

Releasing a huge intake of breath, she frowned. Why had he fainted?

Did she scare him- no, no, that certainly wasn't it.

The brunette began to pace around the carriage

"C'mon Aoko…what would Shinichi do?"

Rackling her brain, Aoko began to glance around the carriage.

Maybe she was overthinking this? He could've possibly had low blood sugar—no

He had drank her cola, the drink was packed with glucose. That also crossed dehydration off of her mental list.

Low blood pressure, perhaps?

Blood pressure tends to increase with age though- but that doesn't necessarily mean it was unlikely.

Neurologic syncope- she snorted, throwing the thought away. He wasn't passing out from a stroke or a seizure.

Maybe he had lost consciousness due to lack of blood flow to the brain?

Aoko stopped walking, taking a deep breathe through her nose. Truthfully, there were several reasons on why he could've passed out.

Drugs, stress, hunger—no wait. He had chocked on his meal earlier.

Ugh. Detective work was so not going to be one of her career choices. She'd gladly leave that sort of thing to her boys.

The man looked as if stress was the last thing on his mind- so drugs?

Truly, she doubted he dabbled with anything but the exception of alcohol.

Walking back towards the man passed out in her seat, she daintily pulled the covers off to further examine.

Smoking maybe?

People didn't really pass out from smoking—unless due to it being long term and fucking up their respiratory system enough for the lack of oxygen going to the brain.

But smoking long term did have effects on a person's appearance, and the smell of Tabaco could be a dead giveaway.

She quietly examined his fingers, knowing from her father's own hands that smoking was notorious for staining fingers and nails.

She smiled briefly, finding his hands clean before dropping them. She couldn't really smell anything other than expensive cologne either. He hadn't seemed toothless, and when they had spoken his teeth seemed fine.

Still, didn't necessarily mean he was a non-smoker.

But still, for now she'd cross smoking off of her list. She then frowned, biting her thumb nail exasperatedly. What the hell could it have been then?

Drugs were still a strong possibility. The man had seemed tremendously healthy for one thing, despite his age.

He was probably a vegan. Those people lived healthy for years.

But, if he wasn't taking drugs then…there was a chance he could've…been drugged?

But why would anyone want to drug a poor old man!

She groaned quietly, into her hands.

Why was she being so weird about this? The man could've just simply fainted and here she was trying to play detective!

Shinichi and Heiji were definitely getting to her, with their constant deductions and ridiculous intellect.

…Maybe she could call them? Just to be sure?

No, no. this was ridiculous- he can't have been drugged.

All he had, besides the food he ate and her cola—she froze.

His food—!

Walking in a U-turn, determined to find where the man sat, Aoko found herself marching towards the area.

Why was she so bad at directions?

In the back of her mind, she knew she was being ridiculous. He had definitely fainted and she was fussing over nothing but Kaito was knocked out, her dad was with Jirokichi Suzuki and a police task force somewhere on the train and she was alone—

So what better than a mystery to help pass the time?

Ugh. She was definitely becoming like Heiji and Shinichi…Oh dear god, heaven help her if they were to start a detective club.

**:::::**

"So uh…You finished his food?" Aoko asked, hesitantly

"Well yeah. My uncle gave it to me right after the whole fiasco- which by the way, was amazing might I add"

Aoko blushed in embarrassment "Oh- ha-ha, thank you. But, sorry, I know this is a bit weird, but when exactly did you finish his food?"

He shrugged "Like, right before he went to personally thank you, I guess. He said he lost his appetite after almost chocking from the lamb chops"

"And he didn't have anything to eat, before that?"

He looked at her weirdly, before answering "Nah, my mom was sort of rushing us out the house since we'd had overslept. Almost missed the train too, I mean, he had like an apple I guess? Back when we were in the car on the way here."

The brunette nodded slowly, smiling "Oh, yeah I get you. Thanks!"

He smiled, giving her a small wave as she walked down the carriage.

Well

That hadn't gone as planned. The guy had ingested the food ages ago. His uncle only lasted about five-ten minutes before going unconscious, and that man had ate the food almost half an hour ago.

She nibbled at her lower lip, something just wasn't adding up.

It should. He had fainted, duh.

So why. Why there was this weird feeling in her gut, as if something similar had happened before?

"Fancy a drink, darling?"

Aoko looked up, seeing the barista of the carriage bar smile down at her from behind the counter.

She smiled, kindly "No thank you"

The woman giggled "It doesn't have to be alcoholic. We do serve sodas and juice- hell, even water." She held up a Coca-Cola bottle to further, prove her point.

Aoko laughed "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm good-"She halted, staring at the bottle.

Coke…the cola! The cola could've been drugged!

Spinning around, the brunette rushed off, back to her booth while the lady behind the till could only blink in confusion at the teen's retreating form.

"Did…Did I scare her away?" the barista wondered, before going back to cleaning glasses.

This was wrong

This was way too out of proportion, even for her.

The cola? Really?

Aoko stared down towards the drink, three fourths had already been drowned by the old geezer asleep on her seats.

But an apple couldn't have caused him to faint, and the food wasn't the issue.

So really, the cola was the primal suspect.

But how the hell could it have been her coke! Yes, pills or whatever drugs people used nowadays were easy to dissolve and yes, spiking drinks wasn't exactly unheard of but-

Kaito was the one who had given her this drink, and he wasn't trying to knock her out, so who was?

The barista? A bartender? Whoever was on duty to give the drink?

No, no, no. things weren't adding up. First of all, she wasn't even a hundred percent sure that it was her drink that caused him to pass out- and quite frankly, playing detective was stressing her out.

But the more she tried to ignore the issue, the more her stomach churned. Why was this so important to her!

Why couldn't this be, like the last train ride that they had gone on, where they had fun and—

Aoko froze with realisation

The last train ride…she hadn't even been awake for it. She slept through almost the entire journey—why?

She had missed an entire Kaito Kid heist because of it. Missing a Kaito Kid heist when she had been moments away.

Her lower lip trembled as she brought her hands up to her forehead and brushed back her bangs.

Oh god.

No way

No. Fucking. Way.

No, no, no, no

This wasn't happening, this was NOT happening!

She fell unconscious that time…right after Kaito had given her a drink.

Her shoulders slumped as she stared down towards the cola glass.

The exact same drink

**:::::**

Restless, her fingers began drumming against the table.

There had to be a coincidence.

She had been given BOTH drinks, by Kaito.

She nervously, glanced towards his unconscious form.

Wait

Kaito was unconscious! He couldn't have been the one wanting to drug her if he too was a victim!

…No, Kaito had been exhausted. He was genuinely tired and looked as if he had been worked to the bone with those dark circles and slumped appearance.

He could barely keep his eyes open even before they had gotten here.

But what would be the point! Why the hell, would Kaito (if it was Kaito) go through all the trouble of wanting her knocked out, if he, himself was going to wonder off to the land of slumber!

It made like, zero sense.

Getting up, because she couldn't sit still for the life of her, Aoko began walking back down the carriage, the opposite way of the bar though.

She really didn't want to face the woman after running off as if she were being attacked by zombies or worse, Donald Trump.

Giggling quietly at the joke, the brunette made her way downtown, walking fast, faces past and—

No! She was getting side tracked!

Yet another reason, as to why she would never become a detective. Those people had to have a one-track mind and be hell-a focused while she was thinking the lyrics to a thousand miles.

A classic, but really not the time.

She resisted the urge to slam her head against the table in agitation. This was so not fair. She didn't have the brainpower for this.

Why was she even suspecting Kaito? For all she knew, the fucking Barista could've done it!

….No, that wouldn't fit. The possibility was there but it wasn't making sense.

The only way to know for sure was to test the drink out on someone. She couldn't be standing here pointing fingers.

….But who in the hell was she supposed to give the drink to? Her DAD?

She wasn't stupid. If the drink really was drugged, and she gave the drink to him, during a HEIST- oh fuck that would not end well.

She couldn't do that to him. This was a Kaito Kid heist.

He lived for these.

Throwing her head up in despair, she groaned.

She needed to be sure.

Spinning around, Aoko went back to her booth. Grabbing her bottle of water and glass, she made her way towards the bathroom. Before frowning upon seeing the 'occupied' symbol

Oh for the love of-!

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, she opened the door that lead to the next carriage, and made her way towards the bathroom there.

Draining her water down the sink and refilling it with the supposedly drugged cola.

She didn't have to test it on anyone right at this very moment. But she had to do something.

Screwing the cap shut, Aoko winced at the bottle, before stepping out of the room and sighing.

She should really get paid for something as crazy as this.

How did Heiji, Shinichi and Hakuba do it?

She was surprised that they weren't sprouting grey hairs from all the stress—or maybe they were. It was the 21st century. Hair dye was a thing these days.

Aoko snorted, making her way back towards her booth for the hundredth time that morning.

"I better see a six pack tomorrow, with all this walking that I'm doing" she muttered before squeaking.

Looking down, Aoko's jaw dropped as the button on her sleeve had caught onto a snack trolley, further inside the area where the staff prepared the snacks.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette stepped closer towards it, absentmindedly unhooking it from the loose screw.

Lords, how did her sleeve even—

"Are you sure, no one can hear us?" A rather rough voice asked, causing the teen to freeze.

"Positive boss, I've checked all the seats here, twice. All empty"

Aoko's blood ran cold, slowly, she moved further inside the little kitchen area. Crouching behind the trolley.

Her gut had been on a roll lately with danger, and for fucks sake she sure as hell wasn't testing it today by popping up.

Now, a huge part of her assumes it's the staff of the train, but honestly? She wasn't going to check just yet.

"And the door?"

"I've just locked them all, now"

Oh. Of course.

How convenient. They couldn't have locked it BEFORE she had entered the cart, or after. It had to have been when she was in the bathroom—

As sarcastic as her mind was being, she found herself scared shitless.

Pulling out her phone, the brunette put it on silent. Heaven forbid it'd go off—and knowing her luck? It probably will.

Okay. No time to panic.

Breathe

In, out, in out.

What would Shinichi do?

Biting her lower lip, certain that she'd be tasting crimson soon if she kept it up, Aoko pulled out her phone.

She sincerely doubted that he'd even be awake, but if there was a God watching her….

**To: THE-GUY-WHO-CAN'T-BABYSIT-FOR-SHIT**

**From: Nakamori Aoko**

**Subject: HELP**

Her shoulders shook, as she pressed her phone onto her forehead

There was a huge possibility that she was overreacting, and these were just nice men who were just doing their jobs and—

"Good, contact the rest of the members. If they want to make it out alive, they need to get the hell off of this train if they want to keep their lives."

Or not

Oh god, no, no, no, no.

This was not happening.

Her entire body seemed torn between wrecking with violent shivers, or if it should just stay frozen.

She willed it to stay the fuck frozen.

Her phone lit up

**Shinichi: What the hell do you want at this hour? **

**Aoko: Shinichi please. I think I'm in danger**

**Shinichi: Didn't do your homework or something?**

**Aoko: I'm being serious. Shinichi, there's people talking and it's kind of freaking me out. I mean, it could be a joke or they could be staff but, they seem- off**

**Shinichi: Do you know what they look like?**

Aoko blinked, risking a glance

**Aoko: One of them sounds familiar but they're wearing all black? If that helps.**

**Aoko: Shinichi I'm scared**

**Shinichi: is your phone on silent?**

**Aoko: Yeah**

Her phone rang instantly and Aoko's body washed in relief for having some brains in keeping it silent.

Aoko's mind debated before pressing the 'facetime' icon.

The connection was instant for once in her life, and she flipped the camera around and tried to angle it in a position where he could see and hear the men's words without being seen.

But Shinichi was a detective, and one of her closest friends.

He needed to see this.

A tall man sighed, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag "And all the bombs have been set right?"

"Yeah, the last two are being installed as we speak" the other replied chucking, and Aoko froze.

Holy shitshitshit

The other man! He was the one she spilt the fucking coffee on!

"And the police still haven't noticed" the taller man snorted "Some task force"

"The infiltration went smoothly, as planned sir."

"Yeah, I'm aware." He rolled his eyes.

"But sir, if I may. What about the Jewel? We're blowing up the entire train without even retrieving it!"

"Not even an explosion like this will destroy the jewel" he sighed, taking another long drag "It's in some high tech case that Nakamori Keibu had gotten. The whole train will blow up with a bang, getting rid of the Kaito Kid task force and hopefully, Kaito Kid himself."

"That's great sir—"

"But to be quite frank with you, I doubt even that kind of explosion would really have him dead" the man smirked

"Kaito Kid's an enigma alright, but he's smart. I wouldn't be surprised if his cape was flameproof at this point"

Cracking his neck he stood up, facing the rookie with an bemused expression "Whatever." Taking one last drag before dropping his cigarette, the man stomped on it before signalling the other man towards the opposite end of the carriage from where Aoko hid.

"I'm excited to see how this plays out"

It seemed like decades had passed before the footsteps finally seemed to disappear as they left the carriage.

She didn't bring the phone back to her face for a good few minutes, urging her heart beat to slow down.

"Oh my god" she whispered

"Oh my god I'm going to die, Oh my god!"

Aoko brought the phone back to her, flipping the screen around to reveal her tear stricken face—

When had she began to cry?

**:::::**

**A/N: Oh my god, I realise I haven't updated since like…July. I'm honestly so sorry. I did a lot of writing, and redrafting for this chapter since I wasn't happy with it for the longest of time, so I hope this suffices. I tried to make this chapter somewhat long but eh, I'm not sure how that worked out.**

**If I DON'T update before the month ends then I wish ya'll a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! TILL NEXT TIME, MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
